Catch Me When I Fall
by faithinfools
Summary: Lizzy is a snowboarding instructor and Jane, a sporting agent, trying to live their lives to the fullest after the accident. But what happens when Will Darcy, an arrogant ass comes to the mountain with Charlie Bingley and turn their lives upside down? Please R
1. Mysterious Nightmares

Hey guys, its a new fanfic for me, I hope you like it, don't forget to R&R.

xx have a little faithinfools

P.S. I own none of the characters or any of Jane Austen's brilliance.

_And if you say we'll be alright_  
_ I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_ I'm gonna look in your eyes_  
_ And if you say we'll be alright_  
_ I'll follow you into the light_

_The Light - Sara Barellies_

* * *

"Lizzy? Lizzy?"

"Henry, no don't do this to me Henry, don't do it. Don't go." Lizzy sobbed. "please don't leave me." He smiled a wry smile before releasing coughs that racked his whole body.

"Lizzy, listen to me." He coughed again, this time coughing up blood. Lizzy gasped horrified.

"No Henry, don't talk, save your energy. Please don't leave me."

"Lizzy, you are strong enough, I know you are."

"Please Henry, no."

"Lizzy, listen to me." He took a deep ragged breath in. "You will survive, you will live. I want you to have this." He slowly reached his arm around to the back of his neck and untied his necklace, gasping with pain. Lizzy reached out her hand and the small heart shaped locket fell open, showing a photo of the two of them when they were younger, pulling silly faces. Lizzy smiled through her tears as she looked at it. "I'm not sure I'm going to make it but you will Lizzy. Stay strong, get back up, follow your dreams. You can do it."

"No Henry, I need you. I need you with me." Lizzy sobbed harder. She couldn't do anything else, she was in too much pain.

"Jane will look after you Lizzy. You don't need me anymore." Lizzy kept on crying, harder and harder. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. "Lizzy don't give up hope, and never give up your belief in love. Promise me Lizzy, promise me that."

"I promise." But it was an empty promise and she knew it.

"Lizzy, remember that I will always love you. Forever and always." Henry took in his last breath and fell silent. Lizzy stared at him, shocked.

"Henry? Henry? HENRY!"

Lizzy screamed as she sat straight up in her bed and started sobbing as Jane ran into the room and hugged her quickly, rocking back and forth, comforting her. Both Jane and Lizzy had become a lot closer after his death. Lizzy sobbed harder.

"Shhh Lizzy, shhhh it's okay, it's alright. You're here with me now." Lizzy quieted down, sniffling.

"Oh it was horrible Jane."

"Again?" Lizzy nodded. "Oh Lizzy." The two girls hugged each other tightly and fell asleep beside each other on the large bed.

* * *

Lizzy woke up feeling refreshed. It had happened again, the same dream, over and over, again and again. They wouldn't stop and there was nothing she could do about it. It had been 3 years and she still couldn't get over it. She reached down and grabbed the locket at the base of her neck. She opened it and stared at it. She smiled sadly as she remembered the old days when she and Henry used to do everything together. She closed the locket and got up quickly, it was time to go to work. She quickly woke Jane up and they both made their way to the kitchen, choosing to avoid the night that had been.

"What are you doing today Janey? Scouting again?"

"Yeah. The agency wants me to find some new talent on the slopes, want to join me?"

"Normally I would, but I have a class today."

"What age group?"

"Eugh. The 16 year olds." Lizzy walked to the wet room where all of their snowboarding and skiing stuff was kept and started putting on all of her snowboarding gear, ready to face the cold.

"I'm taking that that means they're not your favourite." Lizzy shook her head. "Oh and Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having dinner at mum and dad's tonight." Lizzy groaned.

"You couldn't have told them we were sick or something?"

"Lizzy, Dad knows everything. He practically runs the mountain." Lizzy sighed.

"I'll be there. Love you Jane."

"Love you too Lizzy." Lizzy walked out the door into the cold, snowy morning. Jane smiled as she watched her little sister walk out the door bravely. It had been hard after the accident but she had somehow found the energy to keep going and move on. But still the Lizzy Jane knew was gone, replaced by a new, colder, more cautious double. Jane sighed. She would just have to hope that one day, the Lizzy she knew would come back to her. Jane turned back, to get ready for the day to come.

* * *

"Right guys. When you snowboard always remember that the number one thing is balance." Lizzy looked up as she saw her dad coming towards her with a gorgeous young girl with him. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Sweetheart. We've got a new one this season, her name's Georgiana and she's new here."

"Hello Georgiana."

"Hello." The girl said quietly back.

"I've got to go take the advanced, Hodgo pulled out at the last minute, something about his divorce I think." Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes in exasperation. Lizzy smiled and nodded.

"See you tonight Dad." Lizzy turned back to her class.

"Alex, stop talking. Johno, stop eating the snow, that's just gross. Now get onto your boards and let's take the lift. Pair up." The students paired up and soon it was only Georgiana left. "I guess you're with me." Lizzy smiled comfortingly at the young girl.

"So Georgiana, have you ever been snowboarding before?" She shook her head, no.

"Come on, you can talk to me, I don't bite. I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

"I'm Georgiana Darcy." She murmured back.

"I take it you're new to the mountain then?"

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Lizzy, I'm not that old." Georgiana cracked a smile.

"In that case, call me Georgie."

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, that sounds familiar... But where from?" Georgie blushed bright red.

"My brother, he owns Pemberley Hotels/Resorts with my cousin Rich."

"Nope, still doesn't sound familiar to me." Georgie sighed.

"He's a professional snowboarder. The one who keeps winning all his events?" Lizzy snapped her fingers.

"That's where I know him from. He's actually pretty good." Georgie smiled.

"I know, he's brilliant." She gasped.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have told you that! My brother said strictly not to tell anyone."

"It's okay, I promise I won't tell, but if you don't mind me asking why doesn't he want anyone knowing?"

"He wants me to be a normal kid but I've never really had the chance to be, I'm afraid I'm too shy."

"I'm sure you'll make friends soon enough."

"I've tried but they're always after my money. So in truth I don't really have any."

"Well you do now." She smiled at Georgiana comfortingly. "Luckily for you, I don't care about money. You're a lovely person Georgie."

"Thanks Lizzy."

"In fact, want to go shopping this weekend? If you're new to the mountain I guess I should be your guide. I promise to show you the sights of the amazing Mount Shimaro."

"I'd love to, I'd have to ask Will first of course, but I'd be honoured." Georgie said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Perfect. There's something that I don't get though..."

"What?"

"If your brother is a pro snowboarder, how have you never ridden a snowboard before?"

"He's a bit too overprotective, he's afraid that I will hurt myself but Rich managed to convince him that I was old enough this year."

"Oh of course." They both got off of the lift successfully and stood with the rest of the class as Lizzy lead them to the top of the slope. "Alex, Johno, Jaiden, Mark and Sam go down the right path, it'll be more challenging for you and don't forget to wait for me down the bottom. You boys will be moving up to the intermediate class next lesson." There was plenty of groaning.

"But we like you Lizzy, Char's a bore."

"Well deal with it boys, now go." They all raced off, boarding down the mountain with ease. "Carly, Megan, Steph, Rick and Kieran go down the left path, stick together and you'll be fine by yourselves, find the boys at the bottom and stay with them until I get down. Georgiana, you'll come with me." They all nodded and sped off while Georgie secured her feet on her board properly. "Now, make sure that you keep your balance and go down the mountain slowly, if you need to slow down put the side of the board to your front and shift down the mountain slowly. For changing directions, use your body and lean in each direction to move differently, make sure that you use large turns or shifts to slow your speed rather than going straight down." Georgiana nodded and together they made their way down the mountain.

"Georgie! You're a natural! That was brilliant and you only stacked it twice." They both giggled at the memory. "Right kids, we've got a few more runs to get through and then you're free to go for the day." Their group made their way up and down a few different runs and finished on one of the harder runs. "See you kids tomorrow, except for you boys, you'll be with Char." They grumbled at the news but said goodbye cheerfully all the same. Lizzy smiled and took out 5 chocolate bars to give to them. They smiled in delight and raced off, clearly ready to try some more runs before the sun set.

"Well done Georgie, I'm very proud of you." Georgiana beamed.

"Thanks Lizzy. Oh! I see my cousin over there, I'm going to go tell him about my day." Lizzy chuckled.

"Off you go kiddo." Georgiana raced off over towards her cousin and left Lizzy to walk into the main area of the shopping precinct. She spotted Jane and Char over at the food stalls getting hot chips to warm themselves up. They saw her and waved her over.

"I am starving." Jane pushed a bucket of chips towards her.

"We knew you would be."

"Thanks guys. How was class Char?"

"Fine, a few annoying boys but I got them all sorted out."

"How?"

"I threatened them with a double diamond black run blindfolded backwards. Safe to say they shut up." All three of them laughed as they ate their chips. "Anyway I've got to run babes, I've got the advanced adults skiing class now. There's a few new guys in the class I think so we'll see if they have any potential." She winked as both the Bennet sisters laughed.

"See ya!"

"Call me!" Charlotte shouted back.

"Any luck with the scouting Janey?"

"Nope. None at all, not even on the black runs."

"Well I think I might have found someone but we have to find somewhere more private to talk."

"You have no more lessons for the rest of the day right?" Lizzy nodded. "Ski lift then?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Skeletal Peak?"

"No Jane. No."

"But Lizzy..."

"Jane, I said no and that's final. We're going to Menata Run." Lizzy stalked off as Jane sighed. Lizzy had not gone down one black run since the accident. She had been a brilliant snowboarder, continually winning all of her competitions until the accident. There was no more Lizzy. Not on the tv, the computers, the newspapers, the magazines, nothing. The famous Eliza Bennet was gone. After the accident Lizzy would not enter any boarding competitions no matter how much Jane pleaded with her, Lizzy would not budge and Jane knew why. The big air. All snowboarding competitions had a big air event in them and Lizzy would not do it. SHe had beomce afraid of heights. She wouldn't even ride the lifts that went too high off the ground. That being said, she could only teach the beginner classes. Jane sighed. Lizzy could do it, if only she tried. Jane had tried to get Lizzy to overcome her fear but no matter what she did her sister would not go off any of the jumps in the trick park but she never attempted anything that left her more than a metre off the ground. Jane got up and followed her younger sister out into the cold air on the mountain.

"Sorry Jane. You know how I get."

"That's alright. I'm only trying to help."

"I know Jane." Lizzy said quietly.

"So what's the big new then."

"Georgiana. Georgiana Darcy." Jane's eyes went wide.

"William Darcy?"

"His little sister. She turned up to my class today and it was unbelievable. That girl has talent Jane. She hadn't even touched a snowboard before today and she was incredible."

"Wow. How old is she?"

"16."

"Would her brother let her sign?"

"Don't think so, he thinks she'll injure herself too easily."

"Ahhh, the overprotective type?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Oh well, I'll have dibs on her when she comes of age."

"If you say so Janey, but don't tell anyone, she doesn't want people knowing that she's here, she wants to be normal in a sense."

"I see." The two sisters got off and made their way down the mountain with ease. Lizzy had always been the better sports person out of the two of them and had almost lost Jane out of her sight. As she turned to see where her sister was another figure shot out of the trees to her left and rammed straight into her. Lizzy felt the impact hard as she felt herself fall down the mountain. She winced as she finally stopped tumbling down and looked up to see another figure beside her groaning.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? The mountain is a pretty busy place you know." A masculine voice said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy said indignantly. Who did he think he was? He was probably just some snobby up himself rich kid who thought he owned the mountain. "If you can accuse me of not looking where I was going, what were you doing?" If you were looking how could you not have seen me?" She shot back. He reddened. He opened his mouth to say something back but a skier with bright red hair came over and stopped next to him.

"You okay Darce?" 'Darce' nodded and turned and continued snowboarding down the mountain. The red head sighed and turned to Lizzy.

"I'm awfully sorry about him, he's just having a bad day I suppose." He smiled. "I'm Charlie Bingley."

"Lizzy Bennet. You new around here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just rented out Netherfield." Lizzy's eyes widened.

"The massive manor off the Noota track? Wow..." Charlie turned red.

"Yeah... I guess you could say I'm kinda rich." He laughed. "But it gets in the way sometimes." Lizzy laughed with him. She liked Charlie. He was the polar opposite of his friend and she had no idea how that worked but she found she didn't care, Charlie made up for his less than friendly friend.

"Do you want to come boarding, or in your case skiing with me and my sister? We're just about to head over to Eta track." Charlie shrugged.

"Sure. Darce probably buggered off somewhere anyway..." They made their way down the mountain together and found Jane down the bottom, frantically looking for her sister. When she was Lizzy, Jane's face lit up with relief.

"Oh Lizzy, thank God. When I couldn't find you down the bottom of the mountain I freaked." They hugged each other and that was when Jane saw Charlie and he saw her. They froze and both immediately looked at the ground blushing. Lizzy saw the instant attraction and smiled.

"Janey, it's okay, I just bumped into an arrogant pig who happened to be this guy's mate. I asked if he wanted to come ski with us, I hope you don't mind." Jane shook her head. "Perfect. Jane this is Charlie Bingley, Charlie, this is my sister Jane." Tey shook hands shyly. Then Jane's eyes widened in recognition.

"Charlie Bingley as in Charles Bingley, Will Darcy's agent from Bingley Agencies?" Charlie looked completely surprised and stared at Jane.

"Jane as in Jane Bennet, the most successful sporting agent from Kydo Agencies?" Jane nodded.

"Wait a minute... Does that mean the person you bumped into was the Will Darcy?" Jane asked her sister bewildered. Lizzy shrugged in return.

"Yep. That was him. Sorry about that Lizzy."

"That's okay Charlie. Who knew the greatest snowboarder in the world could be such an ass."

"Lizzy!"

"Sorry Jane, but he was. I'm going to go down the Deaken track again, you two head on over to Eta, I'll see you at dinner Jane. Nice meeting you Charlie."

"You too Lizzy." Charlie smiled.

"Be careful Lizzy."

"I always am. Bye!" Lizzy waved and made her way to Deaken track. She smiled as she thought about Jane and Charlie. It was about time for her sister to find someone. She had stayed single far to long. Thank God it was Charlie Bingley she had fallen for and not that ass of a man Will Darcy. Thank God.

* * *

What do you think?

Hopefully you like it!

Don't forget to R&R

xxfaithinfools


	2. The Bennet Household

Sorry for the short chapter guys but my mini exams are coming up! Wish me luck and I hope you like it.

and no I do not own any of the characters.

xx faithinfools

_My momma told me_  
_One day Imma grow up big and Imma be a king_  
_And my poppa told me_  
_It's okay to sing when shit hurts_  
_Don't forget your dreams_

_Be a King - E-dubble_

* * *

"Elizabeth Bennet! I told you for the last time, get your feet off the table! We're trying to set it for dinner! Get up and make yourself useful!" Fanny Bennet hollered at her daughter. Lizzy merely rolled her eyes at Jane who hid a smile and walked out of the room and down the hallway, heading to her father's study. She knocked quietly.

"Come in." A deep voice from within grumbled. She smiled. She had always loved the sound of her father's voice.

"Hey Dad." She said brightly. He looked up and smiled.

"And she comes back! Come to ask me if you can move in again have you? Think that you've been missed? Well sorry to tell you my dear, I've turned your old bedroom into a new bathroom." Lizzy laughed.

"As if, first of all, there's no way I would move back into this crazy house. Second of all, you just wish you had me back. And third of all, I went up to my bedroom two minutes ago and it's still exactly as I left it." Her father sighed.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, what am I going to do with you? You're too smart for your own good. Now come here and give your old man a hug." She quickly crossed the room and threw her arms around her father.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Lizzy."

"We have to go to dinner now."

"Do we have to?" Her father whinged.

"Why do I always have to be the grown up one around here?"

"You know you love it."

"I really don't." Mr. Bennet sighed.

"We best get down there then, or they might skin us alive." Lizzy laughed with her father as they made their way to the dining table, both relying on each other to get themselves through the meal.

"Good Lord my dear, guess what Susie told me this morning?" Mrs Bennet gushed loudly. Lizzy winced.

"I have no doubt that even if I didn't guess you would tell me–" Mrs. Bennet cut him off.

"Netherfield has been bought!" She exclaimed excitedly. Jane and Lizzy shared a private glance. Jane hadn't had the chance to tell her what had happened with Charles Bingley but Lizzy intended to get it out of her by the end of the night. "And by a young gentlemen and his sister. He'll do nicely for you Jane, for he is rich to be sure. He just bought Netherfield. NETHERFIELD for goodness sake!" Jane smiled politely but said nothing. Lizzy laughed inwardly. Had their mother known that both Lizzy and Jane had met him she would have interrogated them, making sure that they told her every last detail of his being. "His name is Charles Bingley and his sister is named Caroline. She's a famous model. I believe that he has brought his friend and his friend's sister and cousin with him. And I haven't even told you the best news!" By this point Lydia looked utterly bored, and was listening to her iPod and Kitty, being the ever watchful shadow, copied her. Mary on the other hand was not paying the slightest attention to the conversation, instead reading another book of sermons. Mrs. Bennet looked around the table, expecting to have everyone's attention, only to see Jane's face looking up at her. "Lydia, Kitty put those away this instant! And Mary! How many times have I told you not to bring those silly books to read at the dinner table." They all ignored her and she sighed exasperated. She turned back to Jane. "They're coming to the Lucas' annual mountain party on Saturday night. You two girls have to go. And dress nicely." She said sternly looking pointedly at Lizzy. Lizzy shrugged. So what if her sense of fashion was not exactly classy. She looked down at her worn ugg boots, her ripped jeans and her black long sleeved top. It looked fine to her. "Now I'm to bed. You girls have stirred up my nerves." And with that Fanny Bennet bustled up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Why do we have to go Jane?"

"Because mother said so."

"Jane you're 27. I'm 24. I'm pretty sure we long outgrew the need to listen and obey our mother's every whim."

"Lizzy!" Jane cried outraged.

"What?" Lizzy shrugged. "Besides! We'll be freezing our butts off in the cold in our dresses. We're on a mountain. Duh!"

"Lizzy, it'll be inside like it always is. Stop being such a sook."

"God Jane. You're such a bitch."

"And you're such a… a… a… mangohead."

"Jane… Is that even a real insult?" Jane laughed.

"No I suppose not."

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean it.

"I know Lizzy. I'm sorry I called you a mangohead."

"I accept your apology." They both cracked up in laughter. "So why do you want to go to this party anyway Janey? You've never really been that into Char's parties… So why are you so excited for this one?" Lizzy sat back on the couch they were sharing, thinking. "Wait a minute. It's because he'll be there isn't it?" Jane blushed a deep red.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come off it Jane. You know exactly what I mean. Come on, tell me the truth or when I next see him, I'll tell him of the time when you had that whole tub of cookies and cream ice cream to yourself and you–"

"NO!" Lizzy looked at her expectantly. Jane sighed.

"Fine. Yes. It's because he'll be there."

"Oooohhh. Tell me about the rest of your day with him on the slopes."

"Well… He was charming and lovely. He's just like every man should be. He asked all these questions about me and told me all about himself and we share the same likes and dislikes and he's just perfect." Jane said dreamily.

"Well… Did you slip him the tongue then?" Once again Jane blushed bright red.

"NO! Of course not! Jesus Lizzy! Do you really think that I would immediately just 'slip him the tongue' when I just met him?!" Jane said loudly. Lizzy couldn't reply. She was laughing too hard, falling off the couch in the process. Jane realised what Lizzy was up to and frowned. "You didn't mean it did you?" Lizzy shook her head, too busy laughing to make words. "Elizabeth Carla Bennet. You are such a mangohead." They both burst out into new peals of laughter, both falling off the couch simultaneously. It took them several attempted to get off the floor and back on the couch.

"But you love me and you know it." Lizzy grinned cheekily. Jane sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do love you Lizzy bear."

"I love you too Janey bird."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Lucas' Mountain Party

xx faithinfools


	3. The Jackass and his Family Jewels

Hey Guys, I'm back! My mini exams were hectic, and as I am amazing at procrastination, I have come back to write another chapter!

I will be continuing on with my other stories, it's just going to take time which, I don't have, or will be spending on procrastinating. *sigh* Year 12 sucks. Also, just putting it out there, I'm Australian, so if any of the words are spelt weirdly. It's cause I'm an Aussie. If they're spelt crazily, you'll know that I just went nuts.

Thanks, I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel like I have friends :P (P.S. If you didn't know, I do actually have friends... just clearing that up...)

xx faithinfools

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_ I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_ I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_ I crashed my car into the bridge._

_ I don't care, I love it._  
_ I don't care._

_I Love It - Icona Pop_

* * *

Lizzy sighed as she stood in front of her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She stared into the wardrobe, not willing to give in and start looking for her clothing.

"Lizzy!" Jane cried outraged.

"Yes Janey?" Lizzy said mockingly innocent.

"Why aren't you dressed?!"

"I thought I was dressed."

"Lizzy. You're wearing a bathrobe."

"Yep."

"Do you seriously intend to go to Charlotte's in a bathrobe?"

"Yep." Jane just rolled her eyes.

"I honestly can't believe you Lizzy."

"I know." Lizzy grinned. "But you know Janey, you look gorgeous. He won't be able to take his eyes off you." Jane blushed. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that was tight around the jewelled bodice and then flared out in waves of silk to reach just above her knees. She had paired the dress with her light blue satin heels. Her make up was simple and her hair was lightly waved and down.

"Come on. I have to get you dressed or mum will never forgive you this time. Sit." She said forcefully. Lizzy sighed and resigned herself to the torture that was to come.

"If only you hadn't had time to perfect those stupid puppy dog eyes of yours."

"I'm not the only one to blame... You're the one that keeps falling for them." Lizzy sighed.

"Touché, touché Jane." Lizzy grinned cheekily, "though, I'm not the only one who finds them fetching." Jane blushed.

"Oh quiet you mangohead!" Lizzy just laughed.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Lizzy whined.

"Almost." It had been over an hour, or so it felt to Lizzy and her sister had only done her hair and make-up. Lizzy now had a small, brown smokey eye to accentuate her brown eyes, bright red lips and a braid going across the front of her head and into a messy chignon at the nape of her neck. "Alright your hair and make up are done, now, just for what you'll wear. Ah ha! I've found it Lizzy!"

"What?" Lizzy asked with dread.

"This." Jane held up a one long sleeved, short black dress. It was gold patterned and fitted Lizzy perfectly, accentuating her curves. Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror and gasped surprised. She looked good, if she did say so herself. "Now let's go Lizzy! Or we will be extremely late." Lizzy sighed. She put on her black peep toe heels and they were off, to the mountain party.

* * *

They walked through the crowded doors of Lucas Lodge, expecting the very sight before them. It was always the same. The lights were shining on the dance floor, the DJ putting out the beats while in another quieter room, the adults mingled and talked amongst themselves. Almost immediately Charlie had found Jane and they were off to the dance floor. Lizzy sighed and walked straight over to the bar.

"Vodka. Lots of it." The bartender nodded and poured her two shots.

"Thanks." She was about to reach for her two shots when a hand reached out and grabbed one of her shots and downed it before she could react. "Excuse me! I believe that those were for me." The person turned around and she registered her surprise when it was none other than William Darcy, resident jackass of the mountain. He just looked at her as if she was a small child of 5. His surprised expression lasted a fraction of a second before his mask of boredom slipped back into place.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much alcohol."

"What do you think I am? 5? Get over yourself." Lizzy downed the other shot in one go, ignoring the fire sliding down her throat.

"Clearly, you're already drunk."

"I AM NOT. You're simply just an ass." Lizzy was seething. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over, about to scream at the person, but it was only Charlotte.

"Calm down Lizzy." She said rationally. The jackass smirked and all Lizzy wanted to do was whack that smirk right off his face but Charlotte restrained her. All of a sudden a high pitched shrill cut the air. The all looked out onto the dance floor where a formidable woman was pushing her way through the crowd in a garish orange dress that barely covered any of her small assets which were all threatening to spill over the top of her dress. Lizzy was sure she was wearing a push up bra. Not only that but the dress was so short, every time the woman bent over, her G-string was clearly on display for all to see.

"WILLY! I finally found you!" Caroline screamed wrapping her arms around jackass in a tight vice. Lizzy smirked while he just frowned uncomfortably trying to detach himself from Caroline's arms but she held firm. Caroline looked over to the two women Will was with and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lizzy and this is Charlotte."

"I'm Caroline Bingley. This is my dear Willy."

"It's lovely to meet you Caro and Willy." Lizzy said back innocently. Caroline looked at her with daggers in her eyes. She turned to Will miffed.

"Why don't we go dance Willy?"

"Yeah Willy, why don't you go along and dance." Lizzy smirked, while Charlotte tried to hide her smile next to her and with that Caroline dragged Willy to the edge of the dance floor and started grinding up on him while he tried to avoid her at all costs. Lizzy laughed. Served him right. She ordered another two vodka shots which she and Char quickly drained and together they hit the dance floor.

* * *

"Charlotte, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back!" Lizzy yelled in her friend's ear as she could see that Char had an eye on the hot little number next to her. Lizzy laughed freely and walked towards the bathroom.

As she came back she decided to watch the dancing from behind one of the massive pillars in the ballroom, little did she know that on the other side of the pillar stood one William Darcy and one Charlie Bingley.

"She's an angel. She's gorgeous, polite and lovely." Bingley sighed. "Everything I could ever want in a woman." Will rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Oh come on Darcy! Surely there's someone here that's good enough for your incredibly high standards." Lizzy crept closer, interested in their conversation.

"Nope. No one at all. I agree your Jane is lovely but she's all yours."

"Isn't she just? But what about her sister Elizabeth? She's cute and is quite stunning in her own way and her sense of humour is neverending." Right then and there Lizzy decided she liked Charlie a lot and she approved of her sister dating him.

"She's just an annoying spoilt little brat, who can't even snowboard properly. She's tolerable enough, just not good enough to suit my tastes, or any guy's around here I wager." Lizzy was outraged. She couldn't stand him. Lizzy walked back to where Charlotte was dancing, muttering all the swear words she could think of under her breath.

* * *

"What do you do Lizzy?" Charlie asked her. She was in a conversation with Jane, Charlie, Jackass and Charlotte.

"Me?" She smiled evilly. "I'm a snowboarding instructor here on the mountain, but what would I know right? I'm just an annoying spoilt little brat who can't snowboard properly." Bingley choked on his drink while Jackass raised his eyebrows a millimetre before they returned to their normal position. Lizzy calmly took a sip of her drink and smiled brilliantly at Charlie. "Well, I'd best be off, I have some early morning classes tomorrow. It was lovely seeing you again Charlie. Have fun and make sure my sister returns home at a suitable hour." Both Bingley and Jane blushed bright red. She walked off, out of the house when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Jackass.

"What do you want?"

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm walking if you must know nosy posy." She retorted.

"In those?" Jackass pointed at her shoes.

"Yes. What of it?"

"But that's just stupid."

"Thank you for calling me stupid but I do believe I have to get home now." She said, her eyes hardened. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and started walking in the snow, her feet freezing but she didn't care. Suddenly her feet weren't on the ground anymore and she had been thrown over his shoulder. "PUT. ME. DOWN." She yelled at him.

"No." He stated calmly. "Which was is your house?" Lizzy kicked and punched but he would not put her down. She sighed and pointed. He started walking in silence and within 5 minutes they were at her house. He put her down on the step and watched silently as she opened the door with her keys. She turned to face him and put on a false smile.

"Thank you for taking me home against my own will." He nodded. She saw her opportunity and raised her leg with her heels still on and kicked him in the family jewels. He keeled over and groaned in pain.

"What on earth was that for?" He yelled at her.

"For being a complete jackass!" She yelled back and turned quickly and shut the door in his face. Lizzy sighed and leant back against the door. She had just kicked the world's most famous and best snowboarder in the nuts and it felt good. She laughed and walked up to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to tell Charlotte and Jane everything in the morning, but for now she'd have to settle for the satisfaction of kicking the formidable William Darcy in the nuts. She fell asleep with a smile still on her face.

* * *

This is similar to what I envisioned for Lizzy's dress but with a better gold pattern: /p/298301/dresses-cocktail-dresses-short-dresses-n ew-forever-21-2008585291

This is similar to Jane's dress: pr/Allure-A408/31187

Hope you liked it. R&R

xx faithinfools


	4. A New Friendship Made From Mischief

I'm back, time to see what Lizzy the courageous does next.

xx faithinfools

_let this be our little secret_  
_ no one needs to know we're feeling_  
_ higher and higher and higher_  
_ higher and higher and higher_

_Little Secrets - Passion Pit_

* * *

"ELIZABETH BENNET YOU DID WHAT?!" Jane shouted at her.

"I simply kicked him in the balls Jane, I'm pretty sure you heard me and I'm pretty sure I speak English." Jane groaned in response.

"I can't believe you did that." She mumbled.

"What? He totally had it coming to him." Jane sighed.

"Well this is awkward..." Jane turned away sheepishly. Lizzy caught on immediately. She narrowed her eyes.

"Jane... What did you do?" Lizzy asked. Jane couldn't look at her. "Jane Eleanor Bennet. What have you done? I still have that cookies and cream ice cream story to tell you know..."

"I may or may not have invited Will and Charlie to come skiing with us this afternoon." Jane said in one breath, biting her lip cautiously looking at Lizzy for any signs of anger. Surprisingly, she had none.

"Bring. It. On."

"Uh oh. Lizzy what are you planning?" Lizzy smiled innocently and calmly took a sip of her coffee. "Nothing Jane. Absolutely nothing." Jane sighed. She knew it had been a bad idea but Charlie was just so cute and gorgeous, she couldn't resist.

* * *

"Alright kiddies, that's it for the day, go have fun on the mountain but be careful, don't take on anything too hard." Lizzy told her class solemnly. "Oh, and Georgiana, could you please stay back for a moment please." Georgie nodded and wondered what Lizzy wanted to say.

"Wanna go boarding for a while?"

"Sure, why not? I've got to quickly go ask Rich and then I'll be back."

"Meet me at the hot chips place in the shopping centre." Georgie nodded. "See you in five." Lizzy smiled as she watched Georgie walk away. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Alright. I'm going to teach you something here. When you skid to a stop if you push your board out in a particular way, you can send a wave of powdered snow over anyone you don't like." Lizzy laughed. "It's quite fun. You need to work on your turns and make them sharper, it'll give you more edge, throw your body into it a bit more." Georgie laughed. She had never had so much fun with a friend. "Watch and learn." Lizzy made her way down a third of the track and stopped suddenly, spraying snow out in front of her. "Your turn!" She shouted at Georgie. The younger girl went down with speed and stopped right behind Lizzy, copying her movements and spraying her with newly powdered snow. Lizzy squealed. "That was so unfair!" Georgie giggled.

"I only learn from the best." In return, she got a fistful of snow thrown right at her face. She spluttered and wiped it off quickly. "I'm going to get you for that Lizzy!" Lizzy screamed and quickly boarded down the pass. They went left and right, turning with precision and speed. Suddenly Lizzy stopped and Georgie pulled up behind her. "What's up?" Lizzy pointed down the bottom of the pass.

"Isn't that your brother?" Georgie squinted.

"Yeah it is. It looks like he's with Charlie and a blonde girl, oh and Caroline." Lizzy looked down again. She laughed. Caroline was hard to miss in bright orange ski gear, clinging to Will and holding on to him for dear life.

"Eugh. Caroline." Lizzy shivered.

"You feel the same huh?"

"Yep. Does she even know how to ski?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good actually, she's around about Charlie's level. I've seen her ski past with her friends before."

"Yeash. Sucks to be him." They both laughed.

"Be nice Lizzy."

"Fine, fine. But you have to come meet my sister before we go up again."

"Sure."

"Oh and Georgie?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to know how to get Caro off your brother and make him really pissed off at the same time?"

"Yes." Georgie said simply. Lizzy came closer and whispered into her friend's ear. When she was done, there were evil grins plastered on their faces. They quickly made their way down the mountain and stopped right in front of Will and Caroline, putting their practise into drive and spraying snow all over the 'happy' couple. Both Caroline and Will had started to turn red with anger under the layer of snow that was dripping off their faces while Lizzy and Georgie had fallen onto the ground, unable to help themselves from laughing. Jane was trying to hide a smile while Charlie was laughing openly. Finally when they had settled down, both Lizzy and Georgie were able to get back up after several attempts which always ended in laughter.

"I didn't know you were out boarding Lizzy." Jane said smiling. Lizzy grinned.

"Oh Jane, it's been wonderful. Jane, this is Georgiana Darcy, Georgie, this is Jane, my sister."

"It's awfully nice to meet you." Georgie blushed. She had suddenly become a lot quieter after they had joined the group.

"I thought you were snowboarding with Rich today G." Will frowned. He hadn't given his sister permission to go boarding, especially with Elizabeth Bennet.

"Yeah, but Lizzy asked me to go boarding with her and Rich said it would be fine."

"And you thought it was funny to spray snow in Caroline's and my faces?"

"Yes." Georgie said innocently. Lizzy had to laugh. It was too funny. Georgie looked over at her and grinned.

"Georgiana! I haven't seen you in ages my dear! You are so cute." Caroline said, fawning over Georgie. She in turn shifted uncomfortably. "Speaking of which, I haven't gone shopping in a while, you must come with me on the weekend Georgiana, it'll be fun to have some girl time."

"Umm... Actually Caroline... I already said I'd go with Lizzy..." Caroline shot Lizzy a death look but put on a false smile for Georgie.

"Some other time then."

"And when did you ask me about this shopping trip?" Will asked in disapproval. Georgie cowered.

"Sorry Will... I asked Rich and he said it was okay and..." Lizzy cut her off.

"I'm afraid Darcy, she will be coming with me whether you like it or not. Because a) cousin Rich said it was okay and I completely trust cousin Rich. b) she obviously needs some new things which I'm sure you would not want to go shopping with her for and c) I'm clearly the most awesomest person on this planet, why wouldn't she come with me? Look at her right now, she's in awe." Lizzy grinned rakishly at Georgie who stuck out her tongue.

"She's got tonnes of clothes."

"I was talking of bras and underwear Darcy. Like Victoria's Secret and all that jazz..." He quickly reddened and said nothing. "I guess the shopping trip is still on Georgie."

"Hey do you two want to come snowboarding with us? We were just about to head over to Msala." They both looked each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" They paired up and went up to the top of the track.

"Hey Lizzy?"

"What you scoundrel?"

"Bet I can beat you down there." Lizzy scoffed.

"Yeah right." Georgie grinned and threw a handful of snow in her friend's face before speeding off down the mountain laughing. "I'm going to get that girl." Lizzy shook her head and flew down the mountain, turning and passing several people down the mountain. She quickly passed Georgie and made it to the bottom before her. "Told you I would beat you. You're getting good though. Just work on your technique and speed a bit more and you'll be amazing."

"Thanks Lizzy." Georgie beamed. Jane and Charlie stopped beside them.

"Jesus Lizzy that was fast. It's a wonder you haven't been picked up by a sporting agent yet." Lizzy tensed and looked at Jane with panic in her eyes.

"Yes well Lizzy was always better at teaching then racing." Jane said smoothly. Charlie shrugged.

"What ever suits you." Lizzy breathed again. That had been too close to home for her liking. Georgie looked at her friend curiously. She had seen Lizzy's expression when Charlie had talked about sporting agents. She wondered what that was all about. She would have to remember to ask later.

"Where's Darcy and Caro?" Lizzy asked changing the subject. Charlie sighed.

"She kept falling over and ever the gentlemen, he kept helping her up and letting her lean on him." Lizzy and Georgie giggled.

"Well Jane and I better head home, it's been a long day. It was nice boarding with you all." Lizzy said smiling. "Georgie, I'll text you about tomorrow yeah?" Georgie smiled.

"Sure." Lizzy walked a little bit away, leaving Jane and Charlie to say their goodbyes somewhat privately. It had been another good day. Lizzy smiled, an extremely good day.

* * *

What did you think? Next is shopping with Georgiana Darcy and possibly Netherfield.

I am letting you all know that this story will take a slightly different story line to the actual book, as I want it to be more original and interesting. Some bits will be the same, some bits different and I think you'll all enjoy the surprises I have in store.

xx faithinfools


	5. Feeling Vulnerable

Hello, I'm back after a stressful weekend of UMAT. If you don't know what that is, good. You are slightly a bit smarter than anyone else who actually wants to attempt the damn thing (i.e. me.) :P

Anyway, back to the story. If you are reading this, be aware this won't follow the usual storyline, there will be a BIG twist. Hopefully it's big... If you were expecting it... Then damn you. You're no fun... :(

But I do promise that William Darcy will get his girl... eventually... I'm getting there... slowly... :\

Here we go...

xx faithinfools

_It's like rain on the ground that doesn't fall_  
_It's a thing that we should have seen before_  
_We keep on searching for some more_  
_But we won't find what we're looking for_  
_We won't find it at all_

_Rain On The Ground - Jordan Millar_

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Lizzy had Georgie all to herself. She couldn't wait. She had been in need of a shopping trip anyway... Her clothes were getting old as Caro loved pointing out every time they met.

"Georgie!"

"Lizzy!" They squealed and hugged each other delighted. "Let's go! I'm so excited!"

After hours of shopping both girls emerged with bags of clothes, ready for lunch.

"Oh. My. God. Will is going to kill me." Georgie squealed, laughing as the waiter took their order. They smiled at each other and ordered a club sandwich each. "Hey Lizzy..." Lizzy frowned. She knew that tone of voice. It was exactly when Jane wanted Lizzy to tell her something.

"Yes Georgie...?"

"Well.. I was wondering..."

"Yess...?"

"Why were you so scared when Bingley mentioned sporting agents?" She said in a rush. Lizzy tensed up, freezing her body rigidly. She wasn't ready. She knew she wasn't ready. She couldn't tell her. Not now. Maybe not ever. She took a deep shaky breath but nothing came out of her mouth. Her eyes teared up and she looked away. Georgie scooted over and wrapped her arms around Lizzy. "What is it Lizzy? You know you can tell me. You can trust me."

"I know, but I can't, I just can't. Not now." Lizzy whispered. Georgie held her tight and took a deep breath.

"Well Lizzy, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl, and one day, she met a man. He was gorgeous with bright blue eyes, a seductive smile and the most amazing body. They went out on countless dates, each time, he persuaded her not to tell her brother what was going on. Then one day he told her he loved her and that they should run away and get married, without the brother's consent. She was thrilled and immediately said yes. She was on the moon with happiness, but she couldn't keep it a secret, she had to tell her brother, he should be at her wedding after all. So she did that night. Her brother was enraged and when the man came to their secret spot, he found her brother and cousin waiting for him. They wanted to punch the living daylights out of him but couldn't, they didn't want the girl to be more hurt than she already was. So the man settled for a large sum of money and left, never to return. And that girl was heart broken, she withdrew from all interaction with other people and barely spoke, but eventually she got better but the hole he had left in her heart wouldn't be filled. Not yet at least..." Georgie trailed off. She couldn't look at Lizzy.

"It was you wasn't it, the little girl?" Lizzy whispered.

"Yeah. He hurt me bad Lizzy." Georgie looked up at her older friend. "You're the only friend I have at the moment... I've never told anyone that story before..." Her smile was wavering, "but it felt good Lizzy."

"Who was it Georgie?"

"George... George Wickham... If you should ever have the misfortune of meeting him, don't listen to a word he says, but Lizzy, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm glad you told me Georgie."

"I am too Lizzy but please, tell me what happened, it will help."

"I can't. Not now. Maybe one day Georgie, but not now. I'm sorry, but it's too soon." Georgie nodded.

"I understand." Lizzy smiled. Their orders arrived and conversation switched to their families and homes.

"Where are you from Georgie?"

"I'm from Derbyshire, it's in the country. It's lovely there and I live at a big mansion called Pemberley. It's a family estate. What about you?"

"Well, I originally come from the southern end of London but my family moved here when we were really young and we practically run the mountain, our whole lives revolve around running the place and all the lessons that go on."

"But what do you do in Summer then?"

"We migrate. We practically live in winter, all year round. I know. It sounds horrid but you get used to it after a while." Lizzy shrugged. "We run quite a few mountains around the world but here is where we usually stay. We own a couple in Japan, one or two in the Swiss Alps and a few in France and a lot in America and one in Australia. Dad usually takes business trips all around the different mountains to make sure they're going alright."

"Doesn't that mean you're rich?"

"Not really... In a way we could be, but a lot of the money we make from the winter seasons go into making the next season even better, we're continually making all the mountains better, or so we hope."

"That's awesome! What's your family like?"

"Well, I've got dad who runs the whole thing and he's pretty conservative and keeps to himself most of the time, my mum, she's another story altogether. She is obsessed into making us all marry at a young age to the wealthiest man possible but honestly, she can get stuffed. Then there's my four sisters. Jane, you've already met and she's a complete angel and Charlie is perfect for her. Mary is a 18 and is a study bug, she hates the winter seasons and keeps to herself most of the time. She rarely goes out on the slopes, she prefers to stay inside and finds solace in her books. Kitty and Lydia... Well... I love them but honestly they're so silly and flirt with anything that moves. What about you?"

"Well... My parents died a long time ago..."

"Oh Georgie... I'm so sorry." Georgie shrugged. "It was a long time ago now... Anyway I have my older brother Will, who is an amazing person, he's just a little rough on the outside, oh and my co-guardian Rich. He's hilarious. I hope you get to meet him... He's pretty much awesome."

"Oh, I wonder why I haven't seen him around if he's on the mountain all the time..."

"Did I hear my name, or was it just me?" A masculine voice from behind them said cheerfully. Both girls jumped.

"Rich!" Georgie squealed and ran over to hug her cousin before cuffing him over the head.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"For scaring us!" Lizzy turned around to meet a pair of intense green eyes staring at her. The eyes belonged to a handsome face, a mop of brown hair and a lean, tanned body.

"Oh."

"Oh Lizzy! I forgot, this is my cousin Rich, Rich, this is Lizzy Bennet, my snowboarding teacher and best friend." She beamed while Lizzy and Rich just stared at each other.

"Oh."

* * *

Lizzy blushed as she realised she had been staring at him for too long. He smiled warmly in return. He blushed and held out his hand.

"Rich."

"Lizzy." She shook his hand firmly and let it fall limp to her side. "What brings you here cousin Rich?" She giggled and he chuckled in return.

"Well Miss Lizzy, I am here to accompany my cousins, we're supposed to be on holiday."

"Supposed to?"

"Will never takes a break."

"Oh. Is that why he always has a scowl on his face?"

"That, and the fact that Caroline practically latches onto his arm every time she sees him." Lizzy and Georgie giggled while Rich chuckled. "Well, I best be off, I wouldn't want to ruin special girl time without Rich..." He pouted, trying to look sad while the girls laughed at him. "See you later Georgie, I hope to see you around Miss Lizzy." She smiled shyly.

"I hope so too Rich."

"Bye Rich!" Georgie hugged her cousin tight before he walked away, giving both ladies one last wave. They watched and sighed as his fit body blurred into the crowd. "He's great isn't he?"

"That he is." Lizzy replied softly.

"You like him." Lizzy turned and gaped at her young friend.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, I saw it all over your face."

"That's just... crap!" Lizzy stammered, trying to look for the right words, blushing. "He's just so... friendly and..."

"Humorous?"

"Humorous."

"And cute."

"And cute."

"And hot."

"And hot."

"And sexy."

"And sex–" Lizzy stopped as she realised exactly what Georgie was trying to do. "Georgiana Elise Darcy! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Georgie giggled.

"So you DO like him." Georgie winked and nudged Lizzy in the ribs.

"You're not going to stop until I admit to this are you?"

"Yep."

"Finnneee. You're just about as bad as Jane. He's a very attractive and funny young man. There. Happy now?"

"Extremely." Georgie beamed.

"Let's get back to shopping otherwise we won't make it back in time and your brother will have my head for keeping you out late.

* * *

Lizzy got back to her apartment exhausted. It was only 7:30pm and she was already ready to drop dead on her bed. Instead, she chose the couch. The snow storm outside the house had already begun, the wind wailing and the sheets of ice were pounding down on the roof.

"Jane! I'm home! Have you made dinner yet? I'm starving!" Lizzy shouted. There was no reply. "Jane!" Lizzy sat up immediately. Her sister always answered her call. Lizzy leaped off the couch and sprinted into the kitchen, and finding a note on the counter, stopped her panic attack. She picked up the note and started to read.

_Lizzy._  
_I am over at Charlie's house, he invited me for lunch. I should be home at about 6:00pm to cook dinner._  
_Love you lots as always,_  
_Jane._

Lizzy relaxed, until she read the note again. Hold on. 6:00. It was almost 8 now. Lizzy sprinted to the phone on the wall and called her sister's mobile as fast as she could. When there was no reply, her panic attack had started to creep back and she dialled again. This time someone answered the phone, only it was an extremely masculine voice.

"Hello?"

"Jane?"

"Sorry, it's Charlie Bingley, Jane's sleeping at the moment."

"Oh Charlie, thank God! It's Lizzy."

"Oh Lizzy! I was just about to call you..."

"What is it? Has anything bad happened to Jane?"

"If by bad you mean she currently has a really bad cold and a fever then yes, something bad has happened." Lizzy gasped, horrified. "She decided to ski here, as you can see, it didn't end really well... I don't think she was wearing enough clothing. Relax Lizzy, I'll take care of her over here. The doctor can't come out to see her because of the storm, but I promise you she'll be safe." Lizzy shook her head. No. She had to go to Jane, she had to.

"No Charlie. I'm coming over, I hope you don't mind but I have to, it's Jane. I'll bring a bag of her stuff and my stuff over as well, just in case we have to stay for a little longer than expected."

"Sure, but Lizzy, how will you get here in all this snow?"

"Trust me Charlie. This Bennet always has a plan." With that, she hung up and ran to her bedroom, throwing all the things she thought she'd need into her waterproof backpack. Next, to Jane's room to collect her things. Lizzy quickly dressed as warm as possible and waddled into the wet room, quickly lacing up her boots and grabbing her board, she was ready to face the weather. Lizzy opened the door and gasped. She could barely see a metre in front of her, let alone navigate the mountain. This would be one hell of a journey.

* * *

It had taken Lizzy a good two hours to reach Charlie's house. She had gotten lost at least 5 times but had managed to find her way to his front door, even if the house did have no lights on, it was still pretty hard to miss. It was with anxiousness that she reached up and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she rang it again and again, and again. Lizzy began to panic, what if something had happened to Jane... What if– The door opened and she was met with the girliest scream she had ever heard in all of her 24 years of life. The figure reared back when a red head came running to the front door, clearly still half asleep.

"Will? What is it– Oh." Charlie beamed. "Hello Lizzy." And with that Lizzy started to laugh. The formidable William Darcy screamed like a girl. When she had finally stopped laughing she grinned back.

"Hey Charlie. Sorry I took so long, I got lost."

"Geez... You boarded here? You must be freezing! Come in, come in." Lizzy side stepped past Darcy, smirking at his expression.

"Sorry about all the ice and water and stuff... It's hell out there."

"That's alright. Come say hello to the gang, then I'll take you to your room and you can dry off and warm up before seeing Jane." Lizzy nodded and Charlie led her into another room where Will had suddenly appeared in the love seat next to Caroline who was wrapped up in him, Richard and Georgiana on the floor playing snap by the fire place. "Lizzy's here everybody."

"Lizzy!" Rich and Georgie exclaimed while Will stayed silent and Caroline just glared.

"Why are you here?" Georgie asked, surprised.

"Jane. She's here for her sister." Will answered. Everybody looked at him in surprise while he shrugged and looked down at his lap. Lizzy burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. "Shut up."

"Not my fault you screamed like a girl." Lizzy answered.

"Ohhh, so that was you who was screaming." Rich said amused, I thought it might've been Jane or Caroline it was so extremely high pitched." Everyone laughed while Will blushed. He muttered something under his breath.

"Yes Will?"

"She scared me."

"Now how could poor little Miss Lizzy scare big ol' you?"

"She looked like an abominable snowman..."

"A what?"

"Abominable snowman." Will muttered, embarrassed while all the others roared in laughter.

"Who knew you were so scared of snowmen." Charlie said shaking his head in amusement. "Come, I'll take you to your room." Together they walked up the stairs. "Here's your room. Jane's is that one across the hall. If you need any of us, we'll be downstairs in the room we were just in." Lizzy nodded.

"Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome." Charlie smiled and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Once Lizzy was dry and warm she slipped across the hall into Jane's room and breathed a sigh of relief. Jane was there, alive, breathing, sleeping. Lizzy pulled over a chair and sat down near the bed and slipped her hand into Jane's. Jane's eyes fluttered open.

"Lizzy?" Jane said softly, confused.

"Oh Jane." Lizzy began to cry, tears down her face.

"Shhhh Lizzy, I'm here, I'm safe."

"I was so scared. I didn't know... I just kept imagining–" Lizzy stopped herself and more tears fell.

"Come here." Lizzy held her sister tightly, relishing her embrace. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright. I just need rest that's all."

"I know, I'm being silly aren't I Janey?" Lizzy smiled and sat back, holding her sister's hand. "Go back to sleep Jane, you need the rest."

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

"I love you Lizzy."

"I love you too Jane." Lizzy watched her sister fall back to sleep, smiling at her sister's serene face. She would be alright.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review, what do you think? It's not too late to change the story plot but I want to follow and see where this one goes... Tell me what you think. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end...

xx faithinfools


	6. A Few Days In A Mansion

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it's taken so long, but I am an extremely busy person BUT I have put in an extra LONG chapter to make up for it... hopefully...

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews so far! It's what keeps me updating :)

I would like your opinion however, should I do a chapter of someone else's point of view? Georgie? Will? Rich? Charlie? Jane? Let me know what you think by reviewing, I could do a poll, but a) I doubt anyone would actually do it and b) I don't know how to do one... awks...

have fun reading, I hope you like it :)

P.S. I own none of these characters, all Jane Austen.

xx faithinfools

_If you'd agree to be my love,_  
_ I'd build you a world to fit like a glove,_  
_ And there you would rule and be queen,_  
_ A world with no crying._

_Lady Percy - King Charles_

* * *

Lizzy woke up extremely confused. Where on earth was she? Why was she here? Lizzy shook her head and stood up dizzily. She looked down at her hand, holding Jane's. The memories of the night before flashed through her mind. She smiled. A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." Lizzy called out as quietly as possible. Charlie came in, a worried expression on his face.

"How is she?"

"Not too bad, her fever has lessened but the storm looks like it's still pretty bad outside." Lizzy glanced out the window. Charlie nodded, relief spreading over his face.

"You can stay as long as you need." Lizzy beamed.

"Thanks Charlie." Jane began to stir. Lizzy and Charlie hovered by the side of the bed anxiously.

"Lizzy? What am I doing here?" Jane opened her eyes slowly. "Charlie?" She asked confused.

"I'm here Jane." Lizzy said, comfortingly.

"Oh Jane." Charlie sighed, already lost in her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better Jane?"

"A bit better thanks Lizzy. Have you been here all night?"

"Yep. I promised didn't I?" Lizzy asked playfully.

"True. You must be hungry by now, it's almost lunch time."

"I'm not hungry Janey." Lizzy said at the same time her stomach grumbled loudly, Charlie and Jane laughing at her, before Jane started to cough. Lizzy narrowed her eyes, disappointed in her stomach's betrayal.

"Go eat Lizzy, I can take care of Jane." Lizzy smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure Charlie?"

"Of course. The kitchen is down the stairs and the last door on the left."

"Thanks Charlie. Stay warm Janey. And both of you don't get into any funny business while I'm gone." Lizzy warned teasingly. They both blushed while Lizzy made her way out of the room and down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen she heard voices, one that was surely Caroline's. She breathed a deep sigh of apprehension. It was time to face the cavalry.

* * *

"Bullshit. That is absolute bullshit. Loki is soooo much better looking than Thor." Rich argued loudly, while Will and Caroline looked at him like he was insane.

"No Rich. Just no. Thor all the way." Georgie was arguing back. Lizzy stood, leaning in the doorway, smiling at their arguing.

"Two words. Tom. Hiddleston."

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were gay." Georgie retorted back. It was cute the way her shyness left her when she was surrounded by her family, even if Caroline was there, she was still relatively comfortable arguing with her cousin.

"Oh. My. God. Yes. Ryan. Gosling. What. A. Babe." With that Lizzy burst out laughing, she couldn't help it anymore. It was just plain hilarious.

"Are you sure you don't swing that way Rich?" Lizzy asked giggling.

"Oh I'm quite sure." Rich said seriously, looking up at her with his beautiful green eyes. Lizzy grinned.

"Sure. Sure."

"I'm glad you're here Lizzy, you have to agree with me. Thor over Loki in the Avengers movie. Right?"

"Sorry Georgie, I'm going to have to agree with your cousin on this one. Tom Hiddleston is a god."

"YES!" Rich reached out for a high-five which Lizzy gave him happily, her eyes widening when she felt the electricity between them. She looked at him, her eyes wide, his equally wide. Without realising it their hands intertwined.

"Oh get a room!" They jumped back, blushing at Georgie's remark.

"What's for breakfast? Or in your case lunch?"

"Don't know. None of us can actually cook." Rich replied sheepishly.

"WHAT!?"

"We usually have the help do it." Caroline sneered.

"That's just... stupid. You all have hands, why not do anything for yourselves?"

"I normally have work, and am too busy to do such... menial tasks..." Will spoke up from his uncomfortable position on the couch.

"Well sorry Mr. High-And-Mighty. We 'normal' people have work every day too you know and we still manage to do some things by ourselves." Lizzy rolled her eyes and scowled at Darcy and he scowled right on back.

"Okay, okay. Calm." Rich said, trying to ease the tension. "Will, don't you have those hotel management emails to reply to?" Darcy nodded and stalked off into his room. Caroline, now thoroughly bored without Will left, to read more nonsensical magazines and soon it was just Lizzy, Georgie and Rich left.

"Well, now that Caro and Willy boy have left, it's time for the real fun." Lizzy grinned evilly. Rich and Georgie just looked at each other, smiling, Lizzy may make quick and harsh judgements but one could not deny that she was a ridiculous bundle of fun.

* * *

"So Lizzy... What are we doing?" Georgie asked curiously.

"Ahh... What we are doing Georgie, is making the world's best crepes for breakfast ever."

"Lizzy... It's lunch."

"Lunch, breakfast, it's all the same in my world." Lizzy smiled.

"Righto Captain Lizzy, what's first?" Rich asked, doing his best pirate impression. The girls just laughed.

"First off, drop the pirate. We can barely understand you in normal English, but in pirate we don't stand a chance." Rich pouted as Lizzy giggled. "Secondly, get me the eggs man! Georgie grab the flour and some salt, milk. Oh! And some butter would be good. This is going to be great. I'm going to go look for some pans and bowls." Soon the three of them had all the ingredients and tools they needed. "Right. Now the only thing missing are aprons. Are you sure there aren't any in this old house?"

"Umm..." Said Rich from the massive pantry in the corner... "Ah ha! Got em!" He emerged with three very pink aprons.

"These will suit you perfectly cousin!" Georgie grinned.

"Right. Now grab all the ingredients, and measure out the exact amount that I've written down over there and put them in this massive bowl. Don't forget to sift the flour."

They all got to work and all was going well until Lizzy 'accidentally' threw a handful of flour in Rich's face. All three of them froze, shocked. Lizzy looked up at Rich with her hands over her mouth. His eyes narrowed. Oh. No. She squealed and immediately ran around to the opposite side of the table as Rich grabbed a massive handful of flour and chucked it in her face. She coughed and laughed as she ran back and threw some at Georgiana. A few seconds later and a fully fledged flour fight had begun. White powder was all over the room and soon they were on the floor, crying with laughter, covered in flour.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Immediately it was quiet. They all looked towards the door, seeing Darcy standing, in shock and what appeared to be outrage.

"We were merely cooking." Lizzy said innocently from the ground. "I don't see why it's any of your business Mr. Nosy Posy." He scowled at her.

"Well Elizabeth, it just so happens that this is Charlie's house and someone has to clean this mess. If you call this cooking, I'd have to say I am ridiculously happy that I am not part of your family." He said sneering.

"Georgie! Rich! I expected better of you."

"Let us have our fun Will."

"Sorry Will." Georgie said, eyes downcast. Lizzy's eyes burned with anger. How dare he treat his sister like that, as if he was better than her. She needed someone to support her after all she'd been through, not someone to degrade her.

"Oh don't worry Darcy. We do intend to clean it up. Why don't you go along and finish your 'important' work and leave us in peace." Lizzy said snidely. He growled, turned and left the room. "I'm sorry about your brother Georgie." She said turning to the young girl, helping her up.

"It's okay Lizzy, he's just very protective of me. Don't be so harsh with him, he truly is the best brother." Lizzy grumbled.

"Alright, if you say so." She sighed. "We better get this mess cleared up." After they had finally finished cleaning the floury mess off the floor, they flipped the crepes and soon enough the delicious smell of chocolate, bananas, crepes and berries was too much. They quickly demolished the whole pile, not leaving any for anyone. Lizzy smiled. It had been the perfect morning, if she didn't count the small interruption with Mr. Up-himself. She sighed. She brewed a quick cup of tea and some pumpkin soup for Jane and walked upstairs and opened the door to find Charlie and Jane whispering, close together. She cleared her throat and both flew back from each other, blushing.

"I brought you soup and some tea Jane." She said quietly. Jane smiled.

"I better leave you two girls alone... I have to go do some... stuff... anyway..."

"Stuff?" Asked Lizzy.

"Yeah... Stuff..." He quickly left the room. Lizzy walked over to Jane's bed. Setting the tray on Jane's lap and watching as her sister ate her food in small mouthfuls.

"How was your morning Lizzy?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't up here earlier Jane but I got distracted. Me, Rich and Georgie made crepes together and got into quite a big mess."

"I can tell."

"Really? How?" Asked Lizzy curious.

"You've got flour in your hair and all over your face."

"Really? I thought I washed it all out." Lizzy said pouting. "Do you feel better Janey?"

"Yes, I really do. That storm out there is just awful though isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Lizzy trailed off, looking out the window at the snow. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

"6...7...8...9...10! Ready or not, here we come!" Will, Georgie, Caroline and Rich called out to the empty house. They had all decided to play a game of Sardines and Lizzy was currently hiding. She had found a secret compartment in the back of the library. She had fallen on it while she was looking for a place to hide in the library. Lizzy sighed. No one would find her here. She was in a small room, with only a light and a couch in the middle of the room. She sat down on the couch and brought out a book from inside her jacket. She smiled. It was just going to be her and the couch and the light and her book and the-

"AHA! I thought you'd be in here!" A voice said from behind her. Lizzy screamed as a hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up Lizzy! They might find us if you do that!" She looked up to see Rich with a goofy grin on his face. She pouted, pulling his hand off her face.

"You scared me. That was just mean." She said placing the book on the couch, standing up. She crossed her arms.

"Well... You were supposed to be hiding... Not reading..." Rich said smiling goofily.

"Well... I am hiding..." He scoffed.

"Sure sure..."

"I was!" She said indignantly. "If I ever make crepes again, you're not invited. It'll just be me, Georgie and a WHOLE STACK of crepes." She looked away as he came closer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said mockingly sad. "I will do anything! ANYTHING! CREPES ARE MY LIFE!" She giggled as his theatrics grew bigger and bigger.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Lizzy giggled. He was ever the dramatic. She looked up at him, realising how close he was to her. He lifted her chin up towards his face and tilted his head. She looked up into his intense stare, her head mirroring his. She leaned towards him and he to her as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked into her eyes, searching.

"Thus with a kiss I die." He whispered, his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and-

"RICHARD! ELIZABETH! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! WE'VE GIVEN UP!" Darcy yelled, his voice coming closer. They both jumped back, startled at the sudden noise and both blushed, acutely aware that they had been about to kiss. Darcy barged through the door, opening it with force.

"I thought you'd be here. Come on, it's almost time for dinner." Lizzy glared at Darcy. He had ruined her moment, their moment. She scowled at him.

"Well come on, we don't have all day." He said in an utterly bored voice. Rich walked towards his cousin.

"Come Lizzy, he'll get his old granny knickers in a knot if we don't go out." He winked at her over Darcy's shoulder. She followed him, glad to be out from under Darcy's intense gaze.

They walked to the hallway where Darcy left into the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat with Jane tonight." She said quietly to Rich as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh... How is she?"

"A lot better, I think we'll be able to go home tomorrow morning even." His face fell but he tried to smile for her sake.

"Well... I'll miss you." He said swallowing visibly.

"I'm sure we'll see each other on the mountain soon enough." She said, smiling softly. He smiled and reached out for a tight embrace. She stood back.

"I'm going to go see Jane. I guess this is goodbye if I don't see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye Lizzy."

"Goodbye Rich." She turned, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her. One from the hallway and one from the shadows.

* * *

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry I've been abandoning you too much."

"That's alright. I've had Charlie to keep me company."

"Charlie hey?" Jane blushed.

"So... Can I call him your boyfriend yet?"

"No... Lizzy, he's not my boyfriend."

"Well... have you made out yet?" Jane blushed in response and Lizzy gasped. "YOU HAVE! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?"

"Oh he's wonderful Lizzy, just as every man ought to be." Lizzy beamed. She knew Charlie wouldn't let her down.

"That's great Janey! How are you feeling by the way?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"Quite good actually, I can leave whenever."

"Tomorrow morning?" Jane's face fell. "Oh don't worry Janey dear, you'll see him on the mountain soon enough. You know he can't stay away for long."

"You think so Lizzy?"

"I know so. And if he doesn't come seek you out, it means that he's not good enough for you." They giggled quietly.

"So where have you been all day Lizzy?" Lizzy blushed, remembering the events of the day.

"Oh. My. God. Why are you blushing?" Lizzy said nothing. "You never blush! Elizabeth Bennet. There is something you're not telling me and I will find out." Lizzy sighed.

"Of course Jane. Not now."

"Fine. Later." They smiled at each other and looked out the window into the white abyss.

"It's still going, but less." Lizzy nodded, smiling. The storm had made it all happen. The almost kiss, the new boyfriend and the crazy crepe session. All in a few crazy days.

* * *

Lizzy tossed and turned but she couldn't fall asleep. She sighed as she sat up in her bed. No matter how comfortable Charlie's beds were there was something off putting about them. The fact that they didn't feel like home. She got up and decided to get a book, reading always helped her sleep. She crept quietly to the library, picking a book off the shelf and turning on the small light beside the couch before sitting down and starting to read.

A few minutes later the door opened to show none other than the stern William Darcy himself. Lizzy watched him from over her book as he went to the shelves and picked a book, getting ready to sit on the couch before squealing, seeing Elizabeth already on the couch. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from waking the whole neighbourhood. Once she had finished laughing she looked back up at him.

"Umm.. I'm sorry... I didn't know you were here... I can leave if you like..."

"Oh no, you can stay if you want." She said, gesturing to the other end of the couch. He hesitantly sat down and started reading his book, or so it seemed. Every time Lizzy glanced up, he was watching her and quickly looked down, as if embarrassed to be caught. She didn't know what he wanted, probably to look at her and see how ugly she was. She sighed. Enough was enough.

"Can I help you with something?" He was startled by her question.

"Umm... What are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet. You?"

"Othello."

"Not one of my favourites I'm afraid."

"But... but... Othello..."

"Sorry... I'm afraid Romeo and Juliet trumps."

"Anyway... How's Jane?"

"Good, good. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh..." His voice seemed to be filled with relief.

"Yeah, Jane's a bit upset to leave but it'll be alright. She and Charlie are cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah... But I mean, Charlie feels more than she does obviously."

"What do you mean obviously?"

"Well... Jane looks like she doesn't feel anything." Lizzy stood up in anger.

"How dare you? Jane is just as genuine as she seems."

"She's really not."

"Shut up! How dare you! She's my sister!" She furiously whispered. "Goodnight Mr. Darcy. I hope I won't be seeing you on the mountain." She left him, infuriated. How dare he? She couldn't believe him. He was nothing more than a spoilt brat. It was ridiculous. She felt like screaming in anger. She hoped to never have to see him ever again.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having us Charlie."

"You're welcome."

"I hope we see each other again... We didn't have enough time together." Lizzy said pouting.

"I know... I wish... I KNOW! I'VE GOT IT!"

"What Chuck?"

"Chuck...? Anyway... I can have a party!"

"You know... You do need to have a reason to have a party right...?"

"Ummm... How about... 'the storm is over' party?" Lizzy shrugged.

"That works for me? What about you Jane?"

"Sure." She said smiling. He visibly melted.

"Anyway... I have to go... unpack... Don't keep her out here for too long Chuck." Lizzy giggled and walked off into the house, giving the lovebirds some privacy. They deserved it. She sighed as she hit the bed. It had been a few hectic days. She was tired as, her eyelids closing quickly, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sure enough invitations for Charlie's 'the storm is over' party were distributed the next day. So... Like girls do... They went into town for a day, shopping for clothes to wear to Charlie's 'the storm is over' party. He didn't have any other reason to have a party other than that. Lizzy had brought Lydia, Kitty and Jane with her. She didn't know why... Oh wait… Yes she did. Her mother had insisted on them accompanying Jane and Lizzy shopping. Why she had agreed to it she had no idea.

"Lizzy, what do you think about this?" Jane held up an emerald green dress, short but not too short, it wasn't too over the top, it was just perfect. It was one shouldered and had ruffles on the top, not too much but just enough. It had sequins going across under the bust that looked amazing.

"You HAVE to try it on!" Lizzy squealed. Jane just laughed and shook her head.

"Lizzy. It's for you."

"For me?" Lizzy looked bewildered.

"Lizzy. I bought my dress two shops ago when you said the pale pink one suited my figure."

"Shit. Sorry Jane, I just haven't been concentrating I guess…" Jane smirked.

"Well try it on then." Lizzy did as she was told and came out in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god Lizzy you look amazing!" Jane said, eyes wide in wonder.

"Really?" Lizzy asked dubiously. She glanced in the mirror behind her and gasped. It fit her perfectly, showing off her curves all in the right places.

"You're buying it. No buts, no nothing." Jane said mock sternly.

"Finnneeee Jannnneeee." Lizzy pouted but smiled when she saw her sister knew exactly what she was doing.

"Don't do those puppy dog eyes at me Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzy grinned and slipped back into the change room and stripped off her dress, meeting Jane at the counter. As they were paying for Lizzy's dress, Jane glanced at her sneakily. "So Lizzy…"

"Yes Jane?"

"Who's the boy?" Lizzy blushed bright red.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Lizzy stuttered.

"I mean you've not paid any attention to a word I've said all day. You have a boy on your mind. Spill Dizzy Lizzy or I'll… I'll….. feed you a rotten apple." Lizzy laughed.

"You're terrible at insults Janey."

"I know." Jane grinned sheepishly.

"I will tell you only if you guess."

"Finnnneee. Let's see… It's not Charlie is it?" She asked giving Lizzy a worried look.

"Oh yes, because he would notice me when you're in the room." Lizzy said sarcastically. Jane blushed. "No."

"Ummm…. Henry on Mcleod Street?"

"Ew. No."

"Hey, there was a time when you thought he was smokin'" Lizzy giggled. "Ummm… OH MY GOD IS IT WILL!?"

"Will who?" Lizzy asked confused.

"Darcy of course! I think he has the hots for you Lizzy."

"NO! Ew! No! Stop!" Lizzy cried.

"Is he really that bad? Because I would totally– " Lizzy cut her off.

"Stop Jane. He's nothing but a jackass."

"Fine moving on… Umm….. I can't think of anyone else. Bugger." Jane thought really hard. "Wait… Wait… I've got it!"

"Yes Janey my dear?"

"Richard. Richard Fitzwilliam." Lizzy blushed and looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Ah ha! So that's why you wore make-up today, you thought you'd see him!" Her blush deepened.

"Lizzy! Jane!" They both looked up and saw Lydia and Kitty on the arms of a gentleman who looked quite dashing in his snowboarding gear. We'll talk about this later, Jane mouthed. Lizzy sighed and nodded.

"Who's this Lydia? Kitty?" Jane asked politely.

"Oh Janey darhling. This is my George Wickham. He was ever so lovely to escort us back to you when we got lost on the street." Lizzy reeled back in horror. It was George Wickham. Georgie's George Wickham. Lizzy's face contorted to anger at what he had done to her friend. She had a plan. She smiled tightly.

"Wickham was it? It's lovely to meet you." Lizzy said sarcastically. Jane shot her a look. Wickham reached down and took her hand, kissing it, while looking up at her smiling.

"It's a pleasure, Elizabeth." Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name." She said harshly. He recoiled but quickly recovered. Jane looked at her in astonishment.

"I am sorry Miss Bennet." He said quietly.

"Now shush Lizzy, you've hurt poor Mr. Wickham's feelings."

"Oh I'm sure he's a big boy now Lyddie, he can take care of himself I'm sure." She said condescendingly.

"A word Miss Bennet?" She nodded curtly and they moved away from her sisters and off the main street into a small, darkened alleyway.

"I don't know what I've done to make you so angry at me Miss Bennet, especially seeing as we only met what… 5 minutes ago? But please know I mean you no harm, you can trust me." He moved closer towards her. Her eyes widened in panic, but she steeled herself.

"I'm sure that you mean no harm Mr. Wickham but I do not believe I trust you."

"Mmmmm… Well, we'll have to fix that won't we Miss Bennet." He looked over her body, his eyes raking over her body, wanting to possess her. He stared at her breasts while moving closer still.

"No George. We will not."

"Now now Miss Bennet." He leant down, meaning to kiss her but Lizzy knew better and reared back, giving him a hard, big slap on the face and started running. He staggered at the weight of her blow but was quickly after her, grabbing her by the wrist tightly. She cried out in pain. His face now had a bright red handprint and his eyes were black and leering. "What was that for?" He whispered harshly.

"That was for Georgiana Darcy. You heartless bastard." She whispered back ferociously.

"UNHAND HER!" A voice shouted from a few metres away. He leered at her.

"Looks like your little friends have come to save you, but be warned. Next time you won't be so lucky. I haven't finished with you Elizabeth Bennet. I've barely even started." She shuddered as he let go of her arm and she ran to the voice, seeing both Rich and Darcy coming towards her from the other side of the alleyway that she'd come. She ran straight into Rich's arms and sobbed. Darcy stalked past them fuming. He grabbed Wickham by the collar and took him further down the alleyway, furiously whispering at him.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, calm yourself Lizzy. It's okay, it's okay." She looked up at Rich who smiled reassuringly. She held on tight. She knew she was safe in his arms.

* * *

What do you think? Another viewpoint?

Don't hate on me for making this romance happen, I warned you there would be a big twist. But all will end well.

xx faithinfools


	7. Jane Has A Freakout

Sorry for the long wait, but there will be more, school holidays are coming... woo!

xx faithinfools

_Come on Eileen_  
_ Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_  
_ At this moment you mean everything_  
_ You in that dress_  
_ My thoughts I confess_  
_ Verge on dirty_  
_ Oh, come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners_

* * *

Lizzy peaked out from underneath Rich's arm to see Darcy striding back through the lane where Wickham had slunk off. She sighed. Thank god.

"You complete and utter idiot. What kind of wanton woman are you? Do you always willingly go into dark and lonely alleyways with men you've only just met? Or do you not care for decorum?" Lizzy just blinked at Darcy.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What kind of idiot walks off into a dark alleyway with an unknown man? Especially when that unknown man happens to be George Wickham?"

"You bastard. You complete and utter bastard. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Lizzy yelled at him, outraged.

"Calm down Lizzy, calm down." Rich soothed as he held her back as she tried to claw at his cousin. "And Will?"

"Yeah?" Darcy asked.

"Shut up."

"But–"

"No Will. Shut up. You will never learn will you? You've got to hear both sides of the stories first, not just Wickham's. Besides, when has that lowly little shit ever told a truth anyway?" Darcy blinked, stunned before dropping his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Yes Will? A little louder. I can't hear you." Rich told him. Darcy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst Elizabeth." She just huffed and turned her head away.

"Your apology means nothing to me." She said as he grumbled under his breath as he walked away from the two, leaving them in the cold. Rich shook his head and turned to Lizzy.

"Not to pry Lizzy, but why were you with Wickham anyway? Surely you knew he was going to try something on you after taking you into a dingy alleyway like this?" Rich asked, confused.

"Well… Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" He smiled and she blushed.

"Well that was the day Georgie told me about Wickham and when I saw him here I just had to do something, I got so angry, I couldn't believe that a man like him had the audacity to make a move on me after what he had done to Georgie and when he asked to talk to me I readily agreed, I was just so angry. I couldn't help it. I accused him of what he had done and then I slapped him." She admitted, her eyes to the ground. Rich burst out laughing as he stared at her.

"You, Lizzy Bennet slapped George Wickham?" She nodded and he laughed again. "Wow… That doesn't happen every day…"

"Yeah but then after that he threatened me and I was sure that he would have raped me if you two hadn't come along… Thank you." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome Lizzy." He smiled. She looked up into his eyes as his arms enveloped her and as he leaned in closer, their noses almost touching, she closed her eyes, anticipating his soft lips on hers and–

"LIZZY! WHERE ARE YOU?" They jumped back quickly as a frantic Jane peeped into the alleyway. As soon as she saw Lizzy she ran up to her and hugged her frantically. "God. Lizzy. Thank god. I got so scared when you didn't come out and I just freaked."

"Sorry Jane, I shouldn't have gone off with him. But luckily Rich here and Darcy saved me, though Darcy went off somewhere, I don't know where…" She said trailing off.

"Saved you? Lizzy, what on earth do you mean?" Jane asked confused.

"I'll explain some of it to you later Janey." Lizzy turned to Rich. "Can I tell her a bit about it?"

"Be vague." He replied sternly.

"I'm still confused. Lizzy. What did you mean they 'saved you'?" She looked at Lizzy worriedly. Rich sighed and moved to put an arm around Lizzy's shoulder.

"He tried to rape her." Rich said simply. Lizzy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Now you've just freaked her out. Look at her." They turned to look at Jane who was standing still in horror. Lizzy took Jane's hand gently and spoke soothing words, "Janey, he didn't try to rape me I promise. He just got really angry at me." Jane was shaking in horror. How could she had let her baby sister go off with a man who wanted to rape her? "Rich I think we should call Charlie, he'll be able to calm her." He nodded and moved away a bit, calling Charles.

"Lizzy… Did you know?" Jane whispered.

"I knew what he was capable of Janey."

"How could you go off with him? How could you not tell me?" Jane asked, hurt.

"Janey, you know I love you but I needed to talk to him and I didn't think he'd try anything in broad daylight."

"Lizzy, he took you into a DARKENED ALLEYWAY. Doesn't that scream… oh I don't know… RAPIST?!" Jane whispered angrily. Lizzy hung her head.

"I'm sorry Jane but I had to and the reason I didn't tell you was because it wasn't my secret to tell but I love you Jane."

"I love you too Lizzy, just please, don't scare me ever again."

"I promise. I'll make sure Rich or someone is with me if I see him again." Jane nodded and hugged her sister tightly.

"You're too precious to me Lizzy, I can't lose you too."

"I know Jane, I know."

"We should tell dad."

"I don't think he'd listen Jane and even if he did, he's a guest on the mountain so its not like he can really do anything about it…"

"Ummm…. Lizzy…. He's working as a snowboarding instructor for this season."

"WHAT?!"

"Lyddie was telling me how dad hired him the other day." Jane said softly. Lizzy swore.

"We're just going to have to keep our eyes open and make sure he doesn't corner one of us."

"Agreed."

"Charlie's on his way." Rich said, coming closer to both the girls. "I suggest we get out of this alleyway." Both girls nodded as Rich led them out back onto the bustling street. They talked quietly until Lizzy pointed out a mob of bright red hair making its way through the crowd towards them. Charlie. He ran up to them, hugging Lizzy and giving Jane a quick peck on the cheek before hugging her soundly. Lizzy looked up at Rich. He smiled down at her. Whenever she saw him, she realised that she felt stronger, happier even.

"What do you guys say to going to the half pipe for the rest of the day?" Jane's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure Lizzy? You haven't attempted it in… Ages…"

"I'm sure Jane, it'll help me take my mind off things, besides I won't be going too high off the ground." She said confidently.

"If you're sure Lizzy…" Both men just shrugged and agreed to tag along, they wouldn't let their girls go without escorts as long as Wickham was around.

* * *

I've got the whole plotline figured out, just gotta write it, come back again for Lizzy's snowboarding expertise and the introduction of the moronic Collins...

xx faithinfools


	8. Back Up On My Board

Sorry for the long time before updating but here we go...

Also to answer all queries D&E will happen and Rich will end up happy... How? You'll have to keep reading to find out...

xx faithinfools

_I'm not afraid to fall_  
_ it means I climbed up high_  
_ to fall is not to fail_  
_ you fail when you don't try_  
_ not afraid to fall _  
_ I might just learn to fly and _  
_ I will spread these wings of mine_

_Get Up - Superchick_

* * *

There it was. The halfpipe. Lizzy hadn't been down the halfpipe in three years. She took a deep breath in. You can do this. You can do this. She chanted in her head. Oh god. She couldn't do this. Whose stupid idea was this anyway?

"Lizzy… This was your idea…" Chuck said, confused.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" The other three nodded. Lizzy swore. "Can I talk to Jane for a moment… Alone?" The men nodded and moved off to talk to themselves.

"You can do this Lizzy. I know you can."

"What if I can't Jane? What if…What if I fall…?" She whispered, frightened.

"You won't. I won't let you fall. He's there for you Lizzy, he always has been. Just search your heart." Lizzy reached for her locket at her neck. She nodded. She could do this. Henry was with her. He would want her to do this.

"Ready Lizzy?"

"Ready Jane." Lizzy pulled her goggles down and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let her board slide. She opened her eyes as she felt herself fly up. She breathed through her nose, a simple ollie. She could do that. She landed a bit unsteadily but it felt good. She smiled. Simple tricks. Shift. Switch ollie. Poptart. One more trick left. She breathed in, time to try a simple front flip. She took a deep breath and went up and all of a sudden she began to panic, Henry flashed in front of her eyes, she heard a scream and she fell into a darkness.

* * *

"Lizzy? Lizzy? Oh my god. Lizzy?" She woke to Jane, Rich and Charlie looking over her. She blinked confused.

"What happened?"

"You went up for what looked like a front flip but you screamed and fell and we had to race down the halfpipe to get you."

"Oh Jesus… That's embarrassing…"

"Lizzy… What happened?" Rich asked her, concerned.

"I dunno Rich. I was going up and it felt amazing and then I fell." She said in a confused voice.

"You're going home. It's time to go home." Jane said firmly. "That's enough for one day."

"Yes Janey." Lizzy sighed. What had gone wrong? It had been fine. It had all been fine. So why did she fall? She shook her head absentmindedly. "You guys stay and board for a while, I need to be alone." She said as she walked off, leaving them behind her. What had gone wrong? Henry had wanted her to do this. She had wanted her to do this but why couldn't she?

* * *

Jane watched her sister walk off with her board in her hands, she knew Lizzy would have a lot of thinking to do tonight but at the same time she knew that the old Lizzy was back. The Lizzy who didn't give up, the Lizzy who fought for what she believed in. Jane had seen the small fire in Lizzy's eyes when she had woken up. It was coming back, gradually. She turned to the men.

"Well, I'm going to go skiing, anyone want to come with?" She asked nonchalantly as if her sister had no just blacked out on the halfpipe run.

"But… Jane… Lizzy?" Richard asked confused.

"She needs time Richard. She needs to think, I can see it in her eyes, she just needs a little space." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay well you two lovebirds go ahead, I might go find Georgie and see if we can hit another run before it gets too dark." They blushed and nodded in reply.

* * *

Lizzy woke up and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 4:00am in the morning. God it was early. She stretched and tried to get down, back into her warm spot on the bed but no matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. She sighed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, she reached for the locket at her neck and after a moment sat straight up. She couldn't just lie in bed and do nothing… Then she smiled. That was it! She quickly and quietly got up, got dressed and wrote a quick note to Jane, leaving it on the table and made her way out into the freshly powdered snow. It was extremely dark out but Lizzy knew exactly where she wanted to go. She walked through the snow, board in hand and stopped outside the only room that would be lit at this hour of the morning. She smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An old, rough voice said. Lizzy smiled in delight as she opened the door to see one of her favourite people in the world.

"Hey Uncle Jerry." The old man turned around and smiled as he stood, raising himself out of his chair he walked towards her slowly, with a toothy smile.

"Little Lizzy. My little Lizzy. You've taken pity on me have you?" The old man asked. She smiled.

"Of course not Uncle Jerry, you know I've been meaning to visit you." The old man shook his head ruefully.

"Sure sure." He replied, hugging her tight. She smiled. Jerry Donald was the old caretaker and manager of the helicopter grounds, he had been working on the mountain ever since Lizzy could remember, taking tourists sightseeing every winter. He was such a close family friend she had called him Uncle Jerry from when she was 5. She hadn't seen him in three years and revelled in the familiar warmth and happiness which she always felt radiating from him. He was like her second father. He had taught her how to snowboard and a lot of the tricks and small flips she had learnt from him, the rest she had learnt herself. "What brings you here my little Lizzy? You haven't been here since… Since you gave up your career…"

"I know Uncle Jerry I know, I wanted to start again. Like old times, I want to try again." He started and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure lass?" She took a deep breath in before replying.

"I'm sure. But I need your help." He looked at her, searching her eyes, looking for the blind determination she found in them when he first started teaching her and this time he was blown away, there was more than determination, there was a fire. A fire that wasn't there before. He smiled down at her.

"Well… We better get started then, we have a long way to go yet. How long do we have?"

"My first class is at 10."

"Perfect, my first trip is at 11. Let's go." She waited until Jerry had gotten his boarding stuff and together they walked towards the shed, rolling out the helicopter that was his pride and joy. Soon enough they were off, flying high above the mountain passes. Lizzy could feel her breath hitch as she tried not to look over the side of the helicopter. "Not looking doesn't help lass." Jerry said, a tinge of sympathy in his voice.

"What else am I supposed to do Jerry?" She asked through clenched teeth. He smiled.

"Let me think. Are you outside or inside?"

"Inside." Lizzy replied, unsure of where this was going.

"And do you think I'd let you fall?"

"No."

"Good. That's solved. Open your eyes lass, you used to love this. It was your favourite part of the whole thing." Slowly Lizzy opened her eyes, one after another, taking in the beautiful landscape below her. And she didn't feel scared. There was no anxiety, there was no fear, there was just the beauty of the fresh snow in the darkness. She smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Jerry."

"I'm always here for you, you know that. Does that mean you're ready to try the big air?" Lizzy shook her head fiercely.

"I can barely do really high up inside, I don't think I can even begin to imagine what doing it outside would be like." He nodded.

"One step at a time. We're here." He said, slowly descending the helicopter down into a clearing, hidden by the valleys and the trees that surrounded it. Lizzy smiled. She could almost call it home it was that familiar to her. Besides where the helicopter was landed, there was a large halfpipe and a slalom run in the centre of the clearing. Lizzy ran out of the helicopter and laughed. It felt good to be back.

"Come on lassie. You we've got a lot of catching up to do." She stuck out her tongue but grabbed her board from him and they walked to the top of the halfpipe. "Have you gone on a halfpipe since…?"

"Once. Yesterday. I blacked out while trying a simple front flip." He nodded.

"Right. Then your first run is a switch ollie, backside 180 indy grab, air to fakey, japan air and an ollie." She nodded. There were a few tricky things in there that she hadn't tried in a while but she knew that this was just the kid stuff. She could do much better than this. She took a deep breath in and allowed herself to go down the halfpipe. Switch ollie. The landing was a bit shaky but it was okay, the backside 180 indy grab, she didn't get enough air and landed unsteadily in the wrong direction but quickly adjusted to do the next trick. Air to fakey, japan air, and ollie. She finished her run and looked up at Uncle Jerry. He frowned. She sighed. It was going to be a long road of recovery.

"You didn't get enough air on any of those, lean into it, don't be scared to fly. Your rotations need work and your landings weren't strong enough, part of the reason you didn't get enough air." She nodded. "Again." And on they went. She continued doing the same pattern of tricks and he continued to give her more criticism. After what felt like her 100th run he held up his hand.

"Slalom?" She asked.

"Slalom." He said back. "I'll time you from the bottom." She nodded and made her way to the top. She waited and watched as his arm went down and she started her run. She quickly wove her way through the coloured flags. She finished, looking up at her coach expectantly.

"If this was parallel slalom it would be 2.22. Not quick enough at all. You need less than 1.30 for both runs. That is the goal. Again." She nodded and sighed. It was going to be a tough battle, but then again, the only way to go was up.

* * *

It was the time of death. Or so Lizzy thought anyway. As soon as her mother had gotten word of Jane's new boyfriend he was immediately invited to dinner and it was absolutely ridiculous. She was fawning over him.

"My Jane has always been called the beauty of the neighbourhood."

"Mother. Shut. Up. I'm sure Chuck already knows how hot Janey is otherwise he wouldn't be going out with her." Lizzy retorted, rolling her eyes. Her mother narrowed her eyes.

"Make yourself useful Elizabeth and find something to do. Stop lounging about. We have guests you know."

"I know… I know… Hold on… _Guests_? Like with an s? Generally meaning plural?"

"Yes guests. Goodness Elizabeth, it's like you don't even live here."

"Umm… Mother? I don't."

"Good God woman, your cousin Bill Collins is coming over for dinner." Mrs. Bennet came over to Lizzy and whispered in her ear. "And if you're lucky, he'll be asking you to go out with him." Lizzy almost vomited.

"Mother! You can't be serious!" Lizzy shouted.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHH! Or Charlie will hear you!" Her mother whispered ferociously.

"How long is he staying?!" Lizzy asked outraged.

"You have a whole week dear, I'm sure that you can get him to fall for you in that time, and if not, you're a lost cause. I'm surprised that he wanted to see you anyway, God knows that you were always the ugly duck of the family…"

"Thank you mother. No wonder we have such a lovely relationship with each other." The doorbell rang.

"Lizzy will you open the door honey?" Mrs. Bennet said loudly.

God damnit. She couldn't escape him now. Her mother was actually crazy. Lizzy rose, and stomped angrily to the door. She wrenched open the door. Collins dropped to his knees and kissed Lizzy's hand.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." He reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"And you make me gag Collins." She shut the door in his face.

"ELIZABETH CARLA BENNET OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET YOUR COUSIN IN!" Mrs. Bennet hollered. Lizzy rolled her eyes and sighed. She opened the door.

"Get in Collins and stop grovelling before I kick you where the sun don't shine." She said tiredly. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

I promise we shall have more D&E action next update. Just for the record Rich doesn't tell Darcy and Georgie about Wickham there because otherwise they would leave the mountain and Rich wants to stay with Lizzy.

xx faithinfools


	9. Oh no No No No No No

Sorry for the short chapter but I think it is necessary. R&R

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

xx faithinfools

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_ I can never leave the past behind_  
_ I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_ I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Shake It Out - Florence and The Machine_

* * *

It was horrible. Horrible being an understatement. The man clearly had no idea what he was doing and was completely moronic. Luckily for Lizzy  
a) he didn't board.  
b) he didn't know how to ski either (though to his credit, he did try…)  
c) he was a complete novice.

And Lizzy couldn't stand him. Each morning she'd rise extra early to train with Uncle Jerry, then teach her classes and then spend the rest of the day trying to avoid Collins. She had been completely humiliated when during one of her morning snowboarding classes he had tried to 'show her his love for her' and when yelling out to her while she was on the ski lift, he had smashed directly into a group of tourists, trapping them all into a large, ugly snowball rolling down the mountain. She winced when at the bottom, still entrapped in the snowball proceeded to yell out his love to her still. Georgie just looked at her confused.

"Do you know him Lizzy?"

"I will not dignify that question with an answer."

"Then why…?"

"My mother sent him to stalk me. She's convinced that he's going to be my husband." She shivered and not from the cold. "Oh… And he's my cousin."

"Oh gross." Georgie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah. I know. He won't stop following me around and I keep trying to avoid him. It's pretty bad. I'm not going to lie."

"Haven't you told him–"

"You don't think I've tried? He keeps thinking it's some whacked out Romeo and Juliet thing and he won't stop." Georgie shivered.

"Eugh… Creepy…"

"Yeah…" They both shivered.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Lizzy had had enough. She couldn't stand the snivelling Collins any longer. As grumbled under her breath as she walked towards Jerry's small house. As she crept closer she heard two voices talking from the small shack. She quickly ducked down under the window and listened but couldn't here much except for the murmur of low voices. She heard the door lock click open and quickly ran around to the side of the house and stayed silent as a large figure of a man walked out of the house and into the shed where the helicopter was kept. She breathed in a deep sigh and walked around to the front of the house, opening the door.

"Ready for today lass?"

"Yes. I need to release all my anger at Collins out on the slopes." She replied tiredly.

"Collins?" Her mentor looked confused. Suddenly his eyes lit up with recognition. "Was he the lad that caused the snowball disaster yesterday?" He asked. Lizzy groaned.

"Yep. That's him." Uncle Jerry chuckled. He shook his head in amusement.

"Fanny wants you to date him doesn't she?"

"Yep."

"Well take that anger and use it down the slalom. I've invited a visitor today, he'll be helping me coach you and he will be practising himself. And I will be coaching him too." Lizzy groaned.

"Really Uncle Jerry? I mean, really?" Great. That's just what she needed. Another person knowing her secret training grounds and using them for his own practise." She sighed. He nodded.

"Aye lass. Get used to it. Now let's go, we've wasted enough time as it is and he's waiting in the hangar." She nodded and followed him. They went to the helicopter hangar and as Jerry switched on the lights Lizzy saw a figure next to the helicopter. His back was turned to her and she couldn't make out who it was underneath his ski gear. She walked up to the figure at held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lizzy Bennet." The figure turned around slowly.

"Elizabeth?" He asked surprised evident on his face.

"Oh. No."

* * *

Beginning of D&E

xx faithinfools


	10. She's Gone

Back to the story...

xx faithinfools

_I would like to reach out my hand_  
_ I may see you, I may tell you to run (On my way, on my way)_  
_ You know what they say about the young._

_Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root_

* * *

"No. No.. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No..."

"Lass, you've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes."

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No..."

"Elizabeth Bennet. Shut your mouth. Ain't nothing gonna change this situation so suck it up princess." Jerry said to her. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Why? Did you want me to die on the slopes?"

"What? Am I going to kill you Elizabeth?"

"Possibly. You never know." It was Darcy's turn to roll his eyes. "How do you two guys know each other anyway?"

"I've known the lad ever since he were born. I was his dad's best friend."

"Was?" Lizzy asked, her eyebrow raised.

"My parents passed away 10 years ago." Darcy murmured from beside her. Her expression changed dramatically.

"Oh Darcy, I am so sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's okay." He mumbled back, looking out the window. The rest of the helicopter ride was in silence.

* * *

Uncle Jerry watched Lizzy practising on the halfpipe. She had gotten significantly better over the past few weeks. She was now performing McTwist Japan Grabs, Frontside and Backside 720 mute grabs with ease. Darcy slid up beside Jerry as they watched Lizzy enjoy herself down the halfpipe.

"She's really good." Darcy said, surprised.

"She always was." Jerry replied.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked, confused. Jerry just looked at him and then looked back at Lizzy, shaking his head.

"Stubborn girl." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the famous Eliza Bennet?"

"You mean the most famous female snowboarder? She was amazing, didn't she start getting world gold medals at 16?"

"Yep, that's her. Do you remember what happened to her?"

"I don't know but she was one of my inspirations and then she just disappeared off the scene..." He trailed off.

"Well, there she is." Jerry pointed to where Lizzy was attempting another McTwist Japan Air. They watched as she landed it seamlessly.

"No... You must be joking."

"I'm not. It's her."

"Well... It all fits I guess..." They watched her again as she did an Allie-oop McTwist. "What happened to her?"

"To this day, I still don't know." Jerry sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you known her family for years?" Jerry nodded.

"I know what happened. I mean what happened to her. Just one day, she showed up, crying at my door saying she couldn't do it anymore... And I let her leave..."

"But... What? I don't understand.."

"The accident, it changed her. It took her father two years to persuade her to get back on her board again. The spark, the fire that burned in her eyes that made her who she was, it was gone... When you loose that fire, that spark that makes you burn, you lose yourself."

"You mean she's lost...?" Jerry nodded.

"She's more than lost."

"What's more than lost?"

"Gone."

* * *

Another short chapter of yours truly,

xx faithinfools


	11. From Coach To Student

I'm back. Time for more Lizzy Darcy and Lizzy Rich action.

xx faithinfools

_Easy now, with my heart_  
_ Easy now, oh with my heart_  
_ Walk a tightrope, walk a little tightrope_  
_ You walk a tightrope, walk a little tightrope_  
_ But oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh this heart is burning up_  
_ I said oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh this heart is burning up_

_Tightrope - Walk The Moon_

* * *

"You're not going high enough, your rotations need work and I won't even begin on your style." Lizzy fumed silently from the cold, wet ground. Finally she cracked.

"SHUT UP! GOD! Can't you say anything nice for once in your life?" She yelled upwards to the dark and unimpressed person above her.

"Your fault really." Lizzy groaned and just rolled over onto her front.

"You suck. You know that? You really really suck."

"Very mature words Elizabeth." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Uncle Jerry had to get sick today. More importantly I can't believe he left me with you. And more importantly than that I can't believe you and I agreed."

"That doesn't address the fact that you need to do a lot better than boarding like that if you want to win a comp."

"Why don't you board and I will point out every single flaw in your performance." She retorted. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine."

"Fine." Darcy tightened his boots and began his run. Lizzy watched, not impressed as he started with a Backside 1080 Tail Grab, into a Backside Alley-oop Nose Grab, into a Switch Double Backflip, into a simple big air and finally a 540 Alley-oop Backside Rodeo Mute Grab. He finished his run and trudged up in the snow towards Lizzy. She just smirked.

"How'd I do? Coach." He said sarcastically.

"You really want to know?"

"Hit me."

"I've seen kids at the age of 9 pull some of those tricks better than you." Darcy stood, shocked into silence. He quickly pulled his face back into a mask of indifference. "Your rotations are infinitely worse than mine, your landings need work, I've never seen a person wobble as much as you on a landing. Your choice of tricks were average. Your Backside 1080 Tail Grab needed work, the jump itself wasn't clean and you didn't grab the right part of the board. Your Backside Alley-oop Nose Grab was average. The Switch Double Backflip was pretty good but you need to bend your knees more, it'll ease your landing. Your simple air was ridiculous. I don't even know why you put it in there. If you were competing you'd lose base on difficulty points alone. Your final trick was average but still the amount of air you needed to get for it was a lot more than what you put in. It was quite scary, I almost thought you'd stack it. Can't have famous Mr. Darcy stacking it on such a simple trick can we now?" Lizzy finished with a smirk. "And that is what I think of your run." Darcy was fuming. He looked like he was about burst. Lizzy couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He gritted out through his teeth.

"You look like a sore loser Darcy, that's all." He grunted and started mumbling under his breath as he walked away towards the helicopter.

"Where are you going?" She yelled at him.

"Home."

"But it isn't even 10 yet."

"I know."

"Are you just going to strand me here?"

"Yep."

"Hey!" Lizzy quickly unclipped her boots and grabbed her board, running after Darcy, he was her only ride out after all... They flew back in silence and as soon as the helicopter had landed, Darcy immediately hopped out and started preparing the helicopter for the tours happening later that Jerry was still doing, even though he was sick. Lizzy rolled her eyes and helped him.

"You know, you could just admit that you're not as great as you think you are and we could call it even." He just grunted at her.

"I'd prefer not to Elizabeth."

"Suit yourself." She replied, walking off with her board deliberately swinging it around to whack him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" She turned around and feigned surprise.

"Oh I am so sorry about that." She turned around, whacking him again over the head.

"Hey!" This time she didn't even turn around.

"Sorry!" She threw over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes. She had had enough of William Pompous Darcy. Let alone Collins. Lizzy internally groaned. Collins. It's okay she thought to herself, only 2 more days, only 2 more days.

* * *

After her disgruntled morning, Lizzy had taught 4 different classes and by the afternoon was exhausted. That was exactly when Collins had come up to her. She had been chatting happily to Georgie when Collins had come along, trying to woo her.

"I brought these for you Lizzy dearest."

"Kill me Collins. Literally, kill me." He looked horrified.

"Why would I do that my dear Lizzy? After all, you are to be my wife." Lizzy closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing.

"For the last time Collins. I will not ever be your wife." She said through gritted teeth while Collins just smiled moronically.

"Of course you would say that Lizzy. Mrs. DeBourgh said-"

"ENOUGH! For God's sake Collins! If you love Mrs. DeBourgh so much, go and marry her for heavens sake!" Lizzy yelled at him

"Oh no Lizzy. That would be most inappropriate."

"And this isn't?" She asked in exasperation. She was so close to clouting him over the head it wasn't funny. One more word about Mrs. DeBourgh and-"

"Mrs. DeBourgh said-"

"THAT'S IT!" Lizzy lunged towards Collins furiously, Georgie desperately trying to grab onto her arm.

"It isn't worth it Lizzy! Honest!" Georgie yelled at her, trying to pull her back.

"Oh yes it is." Lizzy snarled. Collins started to sweat in front of her.

"Now, now, Lizzy, I know how much you love me my dear but we can't have sex just yet Mrs. DeBourgh said-"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU COLLINS?!" Lizzy asked horrified, walking backwards instead, falling over Georgie in the process. Both girls were lying on their back, staring up in horror at the advancing Collins.

"What do you think you're doing?" A masculine voice above them asked Collins. Both girls sighed in relief.

"Who on earth are you?" Collins asked, confused.

"Have you already been having an affair Lizzy?" Lizzy just rolled her eyes and looked up at Rich's smiling face as he helped her then Georgiana up.

"For God's sake! We're not in a relationship. And we're certainly NOT getting married. Got it? So you can tell your pompous Mrs. DeBourgh to go shove one up her ass. Oh and tell my mother she can forget it. I have no intention of marrying you."

"But Lizzy-"

"You heard the lady. Scoot." Rich said sternly. But still Collins persisted.

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"You're wrong. Do you know who I am Collins?"

"No. And I don't care. Get away from my betrothed."

"I'm Mrs. DeBourgh's nephew."

"No." Collins gasped in horror.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes- Oh shut up Collins! Better yet, I'm the nephew that spent 3 years in the army. So you better watch out cause I can tie you up and ship you out to Timbuktu within ten seconds."

"No... I won't believe it."

"I am Richard Fitzwilliam. Mrs. Catherine DeBourgh's nephew."

"No..." Collins said, still horrified. Rich just closed his eyes in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have ten seconds before I squish you small enough to fit inside a tissue box and ship you to Timbuktu."

"You wouldn't dare. Mrs. DeBourgh-"

"One."

"I'm not leaving."

"Two."

"Unless Lizzy's with me."

"Three."

"Lizzy?" He looked hopefully at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Four. You're testing my patience Collins."

"I want my Lizzy."

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine-"

Collins screamed like a girl and ran off in fright. Georgie, Rich and Lizzy just laughed.

"Thanks Rich."

"You're welcome. I save girls from creepy men everyday, it's nothing new. All a part of my job..." Both girls just whacked him lightly on the arms and walked off. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Boarding. Want to come?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure." Rich said, grabbing his board.

"Where should we go?" Lizzy asked.

"How about the big air?" Rich asked.

"Yeah!" Georgie cheered. "I've never done it before."

"I'll show you how, Squirt. You can only learn from the best." Rich replied, ruffling his cousin's hair. Lizzy felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't do the big air. Not now. Not ever. Never again. She had promised herself, never again.

"Lizzy? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She couldn't do it. She couldn't. "Actually guys, I think I'm going to head in, I'm a bit worn out from all my classes." Rich and Georgie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They walked back to where Lizzy was standing, white-faced. Georgie grabbed one arm and Rich grabbed the other. They pulled Lizzy who was resisting valiantly to where the big air jump was situated on the mountain. There wasn't anybody on it at all and Rich and Georgie thought they were amazingly lucky whereas Lizzy was dooming herself into a big hole, waiting for it to suck her up and bury her alive.

* * *

Collins was in the bar, trying to drown his sorrows in a brandy. If Mrs. DeBourgh was here she would have killed him for drinking but what did he care. His Lizzy was taken by a monster and he couldn't do anything to get her back. Mainly because it was Mrs. DeBourgh's nephew. He started to sob into his arms.

"Hey, you alright there mate?" A feminine voice asked him.

"I... I... I..."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Bill Collins." He snivelled.

"Ahhh... I've heard about you."

"From who? Mrs. DeBourgh?"

"Who's Mrs. DeBourgh? No. From Lizzy." Collins began to wail again.

"Lizzy doesn't want me. She went off with that army man, Richard something." The girl smiled. Classic Lizzy, men flocking to her rescue.

"Well, why don't you come with me to my house and you can tell me all about Lizzy." Collins looked up. The girl wasn't that attractive but she wasn't ugly either. She'd have to do. He needed to find at least a girlfriend and this girl would do nicely.

"What's your name?" He asked bluntly. The girl held out her hand.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Lucas."

* * *

"I'll go first. Then you girly girls can see how it's done." Rich plodded up to the top of the hill, clipped on his board and slid down the hill, picking up speed to flip into a Frontside 540 Alley-oop Rodeo Mute Grab and he screamed like a little girl while doing so, flipping and landing on his back on the puffed up air mattress below. He laughed exuberantly. He walked back up to where the girls were and smiled. "Told ya it was easy. You're up next Squirt. Don't try to attempt any tricks cause if you hurt yourself Darce will kill me, just jump off for starters and land hopefully in the mattress." Georgie pouted and stuck out her tongue, moving up the hill before putting on her board and going down the hill, up the ramp and yelling in excitement as she flew into the air and landed on the mattress soundly. She laughed as she walked up the hill.

"Your turn Lizzy." Lizzy shook her head, her face still as white as the snow surrounding her. Rich looked her in the eyes and knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to Lizzy if you don't want to." Lizzy shook her head and smiled weakly.

"I'll do it..." She said quietly. She grabbed her board and trudged up the hill, put on her board and took a deep breath. She could do it. She could really do it. She began, anxiously sliding down the mountain. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. No. No. No. NO! She couldn't. She began to panic. The end of the ramp was getting closer. Lizzy screamed as she spiralled out of control, she closed her eyes, shutting them tight, feeling herself fall.

* * *

What say you? You shall find out about the accident next time... Tune in for more

xx faithinfools


	12. I'm Here To Listen

Imma back. Here is where things start to get messy. Can I point out here that Rich will end up happy and so will Darcy and so will Lizzy, just wait and see... Please review, it gives me motivation to write more...

xx faithinfools

_You're like twenty-two girls in one_  
_ And none of them know what they're runnin' from_  
_ Was it just too far to fall?_  
_ For a little paper doll_

Paper Doll - John Mayer

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes to see white. Pure white. Was she dead? She looked around her and almost had another panic attack to see that the air mattress was metres below and that she was holding onto a snowy ledge above her. She looked below her again and tears began to fall from her face as she saw him. Henry. Henry was down there. All she could see now was Henry, Henry lying lifeless beneath her. She kept screaming his name but he wasn't listening, he wasn't responding. She let one of her hands go, reaching out to him, if only she could just grab his arm, or his collar, then she could take him, take him to safety.

"NO LIZZY NO!" A voice above her shouted. But she didn't listen. She didn't hear. All she could see was Henry. Henry broken. Henry dead. She let go with her other hand and let herself fall. But she was yanked upwards sharply. She wriggles and wrestled, trying to get free from whatever was above her. "LIZZY YOU CAN'T I BEG YOU DON'T LET GO!" The voice above her shouted.

"NO!" She screamed. "I HAVE TO GET HIM. HE'S JUST THERE! I CAN ALMOST REACH-"

"No Lizzy. Look at me." She wouldn't look up. She couldn't look up. She couldn't lose sight of him. "LIZZY LOOK AT ME." The voice screamed desperately. She whirled her head around to look up. The green eyes looked at her intensely. "He's not there Lizzy." She turned her head to look down again but was stopped by the voice." Don't look away from me Lizzy." Rich said harshly.

"He's there, we have to rescue him, you have to help me! Please, he's there and I can almost reach him. Please… Please…" She broke into tears as she sobbed loudly. Rich was holding onto her hands as tightly as he could but he needed her help if she was going to come out of it alive.

"Lizzy look at me." Rich said gently. "Look at me Lizzy." She looked and saw a pair of loving eyes. "Whoever it is, he's not there. Lizzy he's not there. It's just the air mattress. So don't let go or I swear to God I'll never forgive myself for this. Please." He said quietly. "Look Lizzy. Look down there. He isn't there." She looked down again and he was gone. Henry was gone. It was like he had vanished into thin air. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Lizzy calm down. Just hold on tight and I'll lift you up." Slowly Rich started to pull her up over the edge of the snowy ledge and when she had finally gotten onto solid snow again she unclipped her board and began to cry harder. He was there. He was so close. She felt it. "Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Come here." Rich said gently and pulled her into a hug and she leaned into his embrace and he hugged her tightly, quietly until her tears turned into the occasional sob. "Lizzy. What happened? What happened to you?" She looked up. Those eyes were so compelling, so loving.

"I can't Rich. I am so sorry but I just can't." She said miserably, sobbing once more into his chest.

"Shhhh Lizzy. Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay." She looked up to him as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. His eyes looked into hers, asking for her permission, she gave it silently and as he leaned in, her eyes closed. She breathed a sigh as his lips met hers, kissing her gently, wiping away the few tears that lingered on her lips with his tongue. She kissed him back, amazed at what she felt for him. Soon they couldn't get enough of each other, kissing each other passionately until they heard voices screaming their names in the distance. "I'll always be here for you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here, waiting to listen." She smiled up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Rich." He kissed her again before the voices came into sight.

"What does this mean?" She asked him, bewildered at the emotions she was feeling.

"It means that you find me attractive." He said cockily. She smiled and pushed him away. He chuckled. "Which is a good thing considering I find you extremely attractive too." She smiled again as he helped her up before giving her one last quick kiss.

"Lizzy!" Jane screamed in relief as she saw her sister standing quite closely with Richard. She would have to quiz her sister on that later but for now she was safe. She ran towards them hurriedly. "God you gave me a heart attack when Georgie here found me to tell me you fell."

"I know. I'm sorry Jane."

"You shouldn't have."

"I needed to." Jane fixed Lizzy with a stare showing her that this talk was not over.

"What happened?"

"I tried the jump and I fell and Rich saved me from ending up from being a human pancake."

"Lizzy!"

"Sorry Jane. Anyway. I think I need some rest after the crazy day I've had." Rich, Georgie and Jane nodded.

"I shall join you, I think I've had enough of the mountain today, besides we've got a family dinner tonight and you need to look alive for that."

"Wait... What family dinner Jane?"

"The one that you agreed to go to yesterday." Lizzy had no recollection. Then she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Was this the one where I stupidly agreed to without knowing what you were talking about?"

"Maybe..."

"JAAAANNNNNEEEE You know I don't listen to a word you say when Doctor Who is on!" Jane just smiled but Lizzy could tell it was forced. The look in Jane's eyes gave her away.

"Well maybe next time you should."

"Do I have to go?"

"Of course. The Bingleys and The Darcys plus Rich are invited." Lizzy narrowed her eyes.

"She did it on purpose didn't she. She just wants to fawn over your new boyfriend." Jane blushed.

"Are you going Rich? Georgie?"

"Of course." They both replied promptly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rich said, watching Lizzy closely. She smiled quietly to herself, avoiding his eyes. Jane narrowed her eyes. She would definitely have to quiz her little sister later. But now was not the time.

"Well I guess we'll see the both of you later tonight."

"See ya!" Georgie said delightedly.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Jane said loudly after her sister emerged from her bedroom.

"What the hell was what Janey?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Miss Elizabeth." Jane said sternly. "I saw you and I saw Rich." Her voice softened. "What happened out there Lizzy?"

"I was boarding down the hill, I thought I could do it. It's only a mattress. And so, I jumped but as soon as I did all the memories came back and I just freaked out and... Oh Jane. I saw him. He was so lifeless." Jane pulled her sister tightly to her, wrapping her arms around her little sister.

"Oh Lizzy... I know that must have been tough for you." Lizzy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Let's talk about something else. Please." Lizzy said softly.

"Sure. What was that young woman?" Lizzy pulled back to look at her sister, her eyes showing her bewilderment.

"What was what?"

"I saw that look." Lizzy sighed. Nothing was going to escape past Jane when she was in her 'must get this out of Lizzy' mood.

"I like him. He likes me. We may or may not have kissed." Lizzy said as she walked away towards the kitchen, determined to get a snack before Jane could stop her.

"YOU WHAT!" Jane shouted, reaching out to grab Lizzy's arm and swing her around.

"Just exactly what I said Janey my dear."

"Does that mean I can start calling your boyfriend pet names like you do with Charlie?"

"Chuck knows he secretly loves it. And he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. And no."

"So... does that mean you go around kissing all your friends?" Jane asked cheekily. Lizzy blushed and pouted.

"Jaaannnneeeyyy!"

"So he is your boyfriend." Lizzy just sighed in response. "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy."

"Oh god. Please no. Keep your love of Finding Nemo out of this."

"Too late." Lizzy just sighed exasperated and walked down the hallway scowling, getting ready to try and survive the latest of her mother's brilliant ideas. A family dinner. With the Bingley duo Chuck and Caro. And the Darcy duo, Jackass and Georgie. And Rich. And of course she couldn't forget Collins. She was going to need whisky. And a lot of it.

* * *

So next time should be the dinner and the Bingley's party and the departure of a few of our favourite characters.

xx faithinfools


	13. Where Had It All Gone So Wrong?

Hey guys! I'm back! And I am so sorry I haven't been able to post for what? ... 4 weeks now? I'm so sorry but I've just been really busy, year 12 and all. Hopefully I can post again soon and for the long wait I have got a long chapter right here. just for you! So don't forget to review and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

_Can't remember, what went wrong last September_  
_Though I'm sure that you'd remind me, if you had to_

_Our love was, comfortable and_  
_so broken in_

_Comfortable - John Mayer_

* * *

"ELIZABETH! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GUESTS ARE HERE!" Fanny Bennet screamed up the stairs as she smiled brightly at Bill.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. Her mother was a piece of work. A real piece of work. Lizzy had only been in the vicinity of her mother for 2 minutes and already she was sick of her. She quickly looked up muttered "please help me". Only Charlie had shown up so far and the poor thing was trying to talk to Jane while Fanny was gushing at how lovely "her favourite daughter Jane was". Lizzy had had enough. She shot an apologetic look to Jane who shot one back at her. Lizzy shook her head. No way was she going anywhere near the octopus. Yes. That's right. The octopus. Fanny Bennet had dressed in the brightest, ugliest shade of fuchsia and it had ruffles and about eight splits in the dress showing off her blotched, old legs. It was disgusting to be frank. Even her makeup was bright fuchsia. Lizzy cringed. In the other corner Mary was trying to play the piano while Lydia and Kitty were squabbling in the other corner over the newest of Kitty's dresses. Lizzy rolled her eyes again. Everyone knew Lydia would win. Jane shot her another pleading, puppy dog eyed look. Lizzy sighed. Time to save the beautiful princess and her red faced prince.

"Mother can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not now Elizabeth dear, I'm sure you can talk to Mary or Lydia about it honey."

"No Mother. I need to talk to you now." Lizzy fixed her mother with a glare.

"Fine Elizabeth." Fanny said harshly fixing a glare on her daughter. She turned and smiled at Charlie. "If you'll excuse me dear, Lizzy's being extremely rude at taking me away." She winked at him and he smiled shakily at her.

"It's no trouble Mrs. Bennet."

"Oh please, call me Fanny. Mrs. Bennet makes me sound so old." She said before turning away, dragging Lizzy by her arm, her nails digging into her daughter's arm.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" She asked in the hallway in a voice that carried through the house.

"Mum. Don't you think Jane and Charlie should spend some time together, ALONE?" She asked calmly.

"No. Why on earth –"

"Look at them mum. Just peek in." Fanny peeked through into the living room and saw Jane and Charlie close together, smiling and genuinely happy. Lizzy wrinkled her nose. They were so loveydovey it was disgusting. Cute but gross at the same time.

"Good Lord Elizabeth, you may be right. For once in your life you may be right!" Fanny said, astonished. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome Elizabeth, next time we have a dinner wear some proper clothes next time." And with that Fanny Bennet left the hallway. Lizzy looked down at her tight skinny jeans, bright green vans and her sheer white top. What was wrong with her clothes? She just shrugged and sighed as she walked back into the living room but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled to herself.

"ELIZABETH GET THE DOOR!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Lizzy sighed and walked towards the front door, smiling as she opened it, only to find Bill standing there. Lizzy's smile faded and a scowl replaced it on her face.

"Hello Elizabeth dearest."

"Collins. I'm not your dearest." She said stoically.

"No. You're right you're not." Lizzy just looked at him bewildered but just shrugged her shoulders and let him in. She was trying to be civil… She could be civil… Right? She was just about to step back into the living room when the doorbell rang again.

"ELIZABETH GET THE DOOR!" Her mother shouted while speaking to Bill. Lizzy just shook her head and walked to the door, brightening when she realised who it would be. She smiled her brightest smile as she opened the door, only to see Darcy standing there awkwardly. She stared into his eyes as there was a flicker of emotion, surprise perhaps before his eyes shut down again.

"Hello Elizabeth." Her smile faded as she sighed in exasperation.

"Hey Darcy, come in." She said. See! She could be civil. She smiled to herself before looking up to find his intense blue eyes staring at her. She blinked and shook her head.

"Where's Rich and Georgie?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"They're coming, I think Georgie might have forgotten something back at the house and Rich went with her."

"Caro?" Lizzy watched as the normally introverted man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She didn't want to come. She was, and I quote 'too busy picking out an outfit for Charlie's party'."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." He said. She smiled as she closed the door, right as a hand reached for the doorknob.

"OWWW!" She heard Rich yell. Gasping, she quickly opened the door for the two cousins.

"Shit Rich! I'm so sorry." Lizzy went to him and inspected his hand. "Fuck. I'm so sorry." She said aghast.

"It's alright Lizzy." He said, pain etched on his face.

"Crap. Shit."

"Lizzy!" Rich reached out with his good hand and took her firmly by the shoulder. "Calm down. I'm fine. I just need some ice."

"Ice. Right. Ice." Lizzy said as she quickly pulled him into the kitchen and started scrambling around for a pack of ice, leaving Georgiana's hysterical laughing behind them. 15 minutes later Rich's hand was almost back to normal size, almost. "Geez Rich. I am actually so sorry. I was just so annoyed that it was Darcy at the door and not you or Georgie and then I just got really exasperated and then I –" Rich stopped her with a kiss.

"If you don't shut up, I will be forced to use other methods to shut you up." Lizzy blushed.

"Sorry. Ever since… The accident… I've kind of been really easy to freak out injury wise. I can't help it." She shrugged sheepishly. He smiled at her.

"So when are we going to come out about this relationship?" He asked her. She started to panic again.

"Umm… Umm… Well you see… I wanted to keep it just between us, Georgie and Jane…"

"What? Why?" He asked her puzzled.

"DINNER'S SERVED!" Her mother yelled in the background.

"You'll see." Lizzy said mischievously. He looked at her, puzzled but followed her lead as she pulled him off the kitchen bench and towards the others. Lizzy went through first and was unsurprised to see that at one end of the table was her mother, the other her father, quietly observant. Jane was on her mother's and next to her was Charlie, then Collins and two spare seats for Lizzy and Rich. Her father sat down the other end of the table with Mary on his left, then Georgiana, Kitty, Darcy and finally Lydia on her mother's right. Lizzy chuckled this was going to be interesting if not mortifying.

They sat down, Lizzy taking the middle seat between Collins and Rich. She just smiled and waited for dinner to begin. Sure enough as soon as they had sat in their chairs her mother started talking.

"Charlie, isn't my Jane just beautiful?"

"Yes of course Mrs. Bennet – uhh… I mean Fanny." She beamed at him.

"I knew Jane wouldn't have been this beautiful for nothing. She was always meant to snag a rich, good-looking man." Jane blushed and Charlie just looked down at his lap, having no idea what to say. While Darcy looked mortified. He quickly put his mask of stone back into place as Charlie continued talking. "This food is wonderful Fanny. Did you cook it yourself?"

"Of course Charlie dear. I was named House Wife of the year when I graduated from high school you know." Lizzy snickered as her mother shot her a glare.

"Is she serious?" Rich whispered.

"Deadly." Lizzy whispered back. The pair continued to watch in silence and Mrs. Bennet continued to fawn over Charlie (with few random outbursts from Collins next to them) and Mary struck up a conversation over music with Georgie and Kitty and Lydia started arguing over Darcy about who would get the hottest husband when they were older and Mr. Bennet quietly left the room, retreating to his study to work on his "mountain accounts".

"Oh my god. Kitty did I tell you about the hot new snowboarding instructor that Daddy hired?" Lydia said loudly. Charlie, Jane, Lizzy and Rich shared a look while Darcy was burning holes in the front of Lydia's skull.

"No! Tell me about him!"

"He's gorgeous and he has this blonde windswept hair and he's a brilliant snowboarder. He was telling me of this time where some rich guy totally blew him off and took all his money that was his."

"Oh my god!" Kitty said, engrossed in what Lydia was saying. "What was his name?" She asked wide eyed. Darcy looked at Rich worriedly while Lizzy just rolled her eyes.

"I got this." She whispered to Rich. He looked worried but nodded, trusting her.

"His name was –"

"Oh my god! Lydia have you seen the new collection in Bardot? It is to die for. There's also this gorgeous mini dress that you could probably wear to the Bingleys and I swear no one will have it. It's not even on the shelves yet." Lizzy squealed.

"Seriously? Oh my god. I didn't know that! How could I not know that! Maria was supposed to tell us every time a new collection comes in. That bitch!" Lydia screamed, outraged. "How did Lizzy know it before us?"

"Maria told Charlotte, Charlotte told me." Lizzy lied calmly and with that the twins were back to squabbling over who would have the famed mini dress that Lizzy had so admired. Rich looked at Lizzy gratefully. While Darcy just nodded his head as Charlie and Jane sighed in relief.

"Thanks. You handled that so well." Rich told her. She laughed in return.

"It's hard not to know how to speak Lydia when you've lived with her for so many years." They both chuckled.

"Look at Darce he looks like he's going to explode." Rich whispered. Lizzy giggled as she met Darcy's eyes which were as black and angry as she had ever seen them. She quickly looked away and replied, "Oh my god he does. You just wait for it. The best is yet to come."

"What do you –"

"Three. Two. One. Cue crazy overbearing mother." At this point Mrs Bennet had had enough of Jane and Charlie and was focusing on Mr. Darcy instead.

"Are you in a relationship Mr. Darcy?" She asked. He balked, surprised at her audacity and bluntness.

"No I am not Mrs. Bennet." He replied stiffly.

"Well you must talk to my Lydia, she is quite the beauty. Even if Jane is the most beautiful but she is already occupied. Lydia! Talk to Mr. Darcy. Entertain him." She said with finality as she turned back to fawn over Charlie again. Lizzy and Rich watched as Darcy looked in horror at the youngest Bennet as she turned her 'seductive' attention on him, talking to him coyly.

"Good god. She's almost as bad as Caroline." Richard whispered astonished.

"Just wait for it…" Lizzy whispered back. He looked at her, confused. "And there we go." Richard turned back to see Darcy had stood up stiffly, excusing himself to the bathroom, not knowing where he was going and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lizzy laughed quietly to herself.

"What just happened?"

"I'm fairly sure she just groped him."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh." Lizzy giggled. "It's Lydia's 'how to get men' tactic." She shivered. "It's gross."

"You could try it on me if you like." Rich said winking. Lizzy just rolled her eyes and pushed him gently.

"See the thing is I'm pretty sure you're already mine." He frowned.

"That's unfair." He muttered back as Darcy re-entered the room and sat down, moving his chair and leaning as far as he could from Lydia. Rich sighed. "I feel his pain." He said as he saw Darcy give him a pained look. Lizzy pouted. "I'm gonna see if he wants to swap spots, then I'll try to swap spots with Kitty and talk to Georgie for the rest of the night."

"Do you have to go?" She asked sullenly.

"Chin up Lizzy my dear, you know perfectly well I wouldn't leave you by yourself if I knew you couldn't handle anything that came your way." She smiled.

"Okay, fine. But if Lydia tries to grope you tell her I'll kill her in her sleep." She grumbled.

"Aww I love it when you become all possessive. Don't worry. I'm rich, successful and hot. I know how to deal with these types of girls. Have been doing so all my life." He said confidently.

"Asshole. If I didn't like you then you'd already be on the ground kneeling in pain. But seriously. Don't underestimate her. Lyddie has a mean men eating game." He nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he moved from his place on the table to talk to Will. Lizzy sighed as she saw Darcy moving in her direction. She quickly swivelled away, turning towards Collins who was talking Charlie's ears off she was sure. She decided to be the hero and save him.

"How are you doing today Collins?"

"Call me Bill, Lizzy." He said, swivelling in his seat in surprise. Lizzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"How's your time on the mountain been so far?" She asked, trying to remain neutral.

"It's been wonderful actually. I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Oh really?" She asked with feigned interest.

"Yes really. You see, after Mr. Fitzwilliam screamed at me, I became… Well… Depressed so I went to the bar and while I was there I met a wonderful young woman named Charlotte."

"WHAT?!" Lizzy yelped.

"BE QUIET ELIZABETH!" Her mother hollered. "I CAN'T HEAR WHAT CHARLIE'S SAYING." Lizzy rolled her eyes but quieted her voice.

"Charlotte? Charlotte Lucas?"

"Yes. We talked for a bit at the bar and after that we went to her place and I spent the night there." Lizzy shivered, just thinking of what they could have done that night but shook her head quickly, trying to get the image out of her mind.

"And you what? Just proposed to her and she said yes after a good night in bed?"

"Yes actually. Funny you could actually guess that."

"When are you leaving?" Lizzy asked. Her voice turning to stone.

"Well tomorrow is Mr. Bingley's party and my dear Charlotte so wanted to go so probably the morning after. We're going back to Rosings, where my patron and main benefactor lives. The lovely Mrs. De Bourgh is wonderful."

"How could she?! How could she?" Lizzy whispered, shocked.

"Easily. You see Lizzy, everyone wants me. You could have been my wife. I am one of the most eligible bachelors that will ever want you. After your rejection –"

"WHAT!" Fanny hollered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BILL?"

"I was just telling Lizzy that I plan to head back to Rosings with my betrothed, Charlotte." He said loudly.

"WHAT!?"

"She has made me a very happy man by honouring my hand in marriage." He replied smugly.

"But… But… But… Lizzy… I thought…"

"After she rejected me I –"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"After she rejected me Fanny dear, I simply went and asked Charlotte instead. Besides she'll fit in better at Rosings, even if I did so have my heart on having Lizzy with me." Lizzy was fuming at Charlotte, at Collins, at her mother. Everyone. Mrs. Bennet's eyes narrowed at her least favourite daughter. It had suddenly gotten very quiet at the table.

"Lizzy." She said stiffly. "A word. Upstairs. Now." She said tightly as she stood up and turned, not waiting for her daughter. Rich shot her a look, clearly one saying 'good luck'. She sighed. She had known this was coming ever since she told the pig-headed little-bodied annoying man. She quietly walked through the hallway and up the stairs where her mother was waiting in the upstairs hallway.

"Mother I –"

"GOOD GOD ELIZABETH ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM YOU REGRET REJECTING HIM. YOU GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM THAT YOU'LL MARRY HIM." Fanny screamed at her daughter. Lizzy winced. She knew full and well that no matter where they were in the house, anybody within 5 miles could hear her mother's screeching.

"No." Lizzy said defiantly. "No I will not. I do not love him. I shall not marry him. Besides, he's my cousin, that is insanely gross."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ELIZABETH? GOOD GOD WOMAN YOU REALLY DO GET ON MY NERVES. GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY."

"No."

"DO IT."

"No."

"IF YOU DON'T GO DOWN THERE AND GET MARRIED I WON'T SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. YOU SHALL BE BANISHED FROM MY HOUSE AND I WON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU ANYMORE."

"No. For the last time no. First of all, you'll be speaking to me because dad will make you, second, I already have my own house and thirdly, I'm not sure you gave a damn about me in the first place." Lizzy whispered the last part. Her mother had hurt her. Ever since the accident her mother had blamed her. She had stopped caring for Lizzy, being at most civil and she was always ignored by her mother who spent most of her time cooing over Lydia and Jane. She was just the devil spawn that wouldn't die.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DIDN'T CATCH THE LAST PART ELIZABETH. SAY IT OUT LOUD."

"No. You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"FINE. JUST FINE. NOW BILL WILL GO MARRY CHARLOTTE AND YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN BE LEFT ALL ALONE ELIZABETH. YOU KNOW ELIZABETH, I THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD FINALLY MAKE YOU USEFUL, YOU'D FINALLY BE OUT OF MY HAIR, AFTER ALL THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED WITH THE ACCIDENT, BUT NO. YOU ARE DETERMINED TO MAINTAIN YOUR STATUS AS THE FAMILY'S REBEL. WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD BILL DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU, I'M GLAD YOU SAID NO BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T WANT TO BE SHACKLED TO AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD LIKE YOU, AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU…" Mrs Bennet trailed off. "WELL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GROW OLD ALONE THEN… AFTER ALL NO ONE WOULD WANT TO LOVE A FREAK LIKE YOU." Her mother said loudly, angrily, before walking downstairs back into the dining room, cooing over Jane and Charlie again. Lizzy just stood there, shocked beyond belief, tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother didn't love her. Not after what she'd done. She hadn't been that bad before, she had never openly rejected Lizzy before… Even after the accident they had remained on civil terms. The tears started racing down her cheeks. Lizzy couldn't take it anymore, her mother's rejection and her father's inability to protect her from her mother. She quickly, quietly ran down the staircase, grabbing her jacket and her boots and slammed the door, running away into the night.

* * *

Lizzy sat on the playground swing, pushing herself half-heartedly back and forth. It had started to snow again and she was glad that the playground was undercover. Her mother was a nightmare. Plain and simple. She couldn't believe that her mother had actually threatened her and told her she was a freak… She wasn't a freak… Was she?

"You're not a freak." Lizzy shrieked and jumped, tumbling onto the ground, looking up to see Rich looking down on her.

"Jesus you scared me."

"You can call me Rich and I'm sorry." He said, helping her back up onto the swing. He sat next to her on the other swing and they pushed themselves with their feet slowly, not really moving anywhere.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"Know what?"

"What I was thinking." She said, looking into his eyes, where she saw nothing but concern.

"We all heard the whole thing. I think we were all appalled except for Lydia and Kitty. They just kept texting on their phones but Jane and Mary looked ashamed and the rest of us were just completely surprised." She hung her head.

"I am a freak though, aren't I?"

"No. Of course you're not. How could you suggest such a thing?" He asked, worriedly. She shrugged.

"You heard my mother. Maybe she's right, maybe I am destined to be alone. 'After all no one could love a freak like me.'" She said mockingly in her mother's voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop it." He said, getting off his swing and sitting on the cold ground, pulling her onto his lap. "First of all, you're not a freak, second of all are you saying that I can't love a freak (if you were one that is)? Third of all, even if you were a freak I'd be dating you anyway." She smiled at the last one as he planted a small kiss on her nose, and they sat there, cuddling in silence, watching the snow fall in the dark of the night.

* * *

Lizzy woke up feeling much better the next day, happily getting out of bed. Jane had come to her the night before when she arrived home, assuring her further that she wasn't a freak and that their mother was wrong. When they had arrived back at the Bennet household Jane and Lizzy had immediately gone to try and persuade their father to get Wickham off the mountain yet he wouldn't budge citing that Wickham was a brilliant instructor and that he had no evidence against the man. Lizzy and Jane had tried to explain to him about what happened in the alleyway but he cut them off, telling them "no and that's final." They had sighed in defeat and subtly shook their heads at their respective partners.

But today was a new day, better than that, it was the day of the Bingley extravaganza. Everyone on the mountain had been invited. But on the other hand Lizzy still hadn't spoken to Charlotte about her decision to marry Collins yet. She didn't know what she would say to her. She walked sleepily into the kitchen, finding Jane's note on the fridge. She read it quickly, rolling her eyes. Of course Jane would be over at the Bingleys early, helping to 'set up'. At least she would be back in time for them to get ready like they always did. The day passed quickly, Rich and Georgie coming over for a quick visit where Lizzy asked Georgie to get ready with Jane and her. Rich looked quite put out to miss out on the girls getting ready but was assured that he would get plenty of dances at the party and was thus satisfied with the arrangements. They left just after 1, and Georgie had come back at 4, the same time as Jane. Jane, Lizzy and Georgie all had showers before they sat down to discuss what they were wearing. Lizzy smiled at Georgie who was clearly uncomfortable to be in nothing but her underwear and her robe. She wasn't used to having sisters to dress with.

"Alright. How do we want to do this?" Jane asked happily.

"I don't know… I've never done this before…" Georgie admitted.

"Don't worry Georgie, it's normal. We always do this. Besides, its more fun this way so don't be ashamed with anything. You're just as beautiful as the rest of us." She said teasingly.

"Thanks Lizzy." Georgie said, clearly relieved.

"Okay I suggest this: Georgie does my make-up and Jane's hair, Jane does my hair and Georgie's make-up, and I do Georgie's hair and Jane's make-up." Lizzy suggested.

"Sounds good." The other two replied in sync.

"After that we can all help each other choose our respective outfits." They all nodded and began. Lizzy starting with Georgie's hair while she started on Jane's hair. Lizzy took Georgie's long, blonde hair and braided across the crown around to the back of her hair and expertly pinned her hair into a messy chignon at the back of her hair. Georgie on the other hand, curled Jane's hair into vintage rolls all around from the side to the back of her head, just as she had seen Charlize Theron do that one time at the Snow White and The Huntsman premiere. After that they decided that they would do both girls make-up first and then both Jane and Georgie would descend on Lizzy and do both her hair and make-up at one time. Lizzy started on Jane's make-up first, giving her plump red lips with a small black smokey eye. Jane then did Georgie's make-up deciding to give her a blue smokey eye, to bring out her bright blue eyes. Both girls then did Lizzy's hair and make-up. Georgie decided to do a blue smokey eye with nude lips to make her eyes stand out while Jane decided to do a small braid across Lizzy's crown and a messy bun at the back of her hair. Once all three girls were satisfied they all had to decide what to wear.

"How do we do this bit?" Georgie asked.

"You and Jane pick something for me, you and I pick something for Jane and Jane and I will pick something for you." Lizzy told her. Georgie smiled.

"Who's first?"

"You." Both sisters said simultaneously.

"What do you think Janey?"

"I don't know Lizzy. What about you?"

"Something blue, short, sequined, something that shows off her flawless skin but not too much or her brother will go pyscho on us." Lizzy replied as they both looked at Georgiana.

"I've got it."

"You do?"

"I've got the perfect dress, somewhere." Jane walked into the walk-in-robe and started searching the party dress section. A few seconds later, she emerged with the perfect dress. It was dark navy blue with a jewelled bodice with a thin shiny blue metallic belt with a blue flower sewn on. The bottom half was a navy blue tulle skirt that came out from the middle of the dress and ended 10 cm above Georgie's knees. It had a large hole in the back, showing Georgie's pale skin and was held together at the bottom of the bodice and around the neck where it clipped together with the front. Together the girls chose a pair of navy blue wedges that were of a medium height.

"Gosh Georgie you look stunning." Lizzy said in wonder. Georgie could only agree as she looked, astonished at the mirror in front of her, taking in her transformed appearance. Gone was the shy, mischievous girl and in her place was the sophisticated teenager that looked ready to party.

"Your turn Jane." Georgie said, smiling. She and Lizzy walked into the closet when Georgie screeched in delight. "I've found it Lizzy! I've found the perfect dress for Jane!" She held it up and Lizzy smiled. It really was perfect. It was a pale beige sort of colour with one strip of white on either side with a small cut out on each side. It was short and beautiful. They let Jane put it on and found a pair of small beige heels to match.

"Lizzy's turn." Jane sung.

"Don't worry Jane. I've got this one. I brought this just for her to wear. It'll suit her perfectly." Georgie pulled at a gorgeous short dress from her bad. It had a white halter neck connected to a black cut out which then connected to a short white dress with smudges of blue and black at the top and at the bottom with a black belt around the waist. They also gave Lizzy a pair of black heels with cut outs and shoelaces to tie the tops together. Lizzy gasped as she put it on. It fit perfectly and looked amazing.

"We all ready?" Lizzy asked after helping Georgie put on a bracelet.

"Definitely. Let's go rock our stuff." Georgie said confidently. They all laughed as they picked up their purses and walked to Jane's car. They quickly drove to the Bingleys and gasped. The house looked amazing. The decorations were bright but tasteful, Lizzy was willing to bet 50 pounds that Caro hadn't been in charge of them. As they were admitted in by an attendant they were quickly ambushed by Bingley who took Jane away and soon it was just Lizzy and Georgie.

"Dance?"

"Of course." And together they hit the dance floor. They were both just getting drinks from the refreshment table when Rich and Darcy found them. Lizzy grinned at Rich and he smiled back.

"Ladies. You both look dashing tonight if I do say so myself. Darce? Back me up here?"

"You look beautiful. Georgiana. Elizabeth." Georgie beamed while Lizzy just smiled. A slow dance came on at that moment.

"Lizzy dear? A dance?"

"Of course Rich." She said in return.

"Georgie?" Darcy asked his sister. She laughed at his formalness and nodded.

"Of course brother." Both men led their ladies to the dance floor and began to sway to the music.

"You look beautiful Lizzy." Rich told her earnestly.

"Thanks Rich. You don't scrape up too bad yourself." She replied, laughing.

"Thank you my dear. By the way, I now understand." He said.

"Understand what?" Lizzy asked confused.

"The 'why we shouldn't announce our relationship to the world' thing." He said laughingly. "Your mother's a bit of a handful."

"A bit more than a handful but thank you for respecting that." She said smiling. But stopped when she looked over at Georgie who had stopped dancing and was quickly turning pale. Lizzy followed her gaze to the door of the Bingley household to see none other than George Wickham with Lydia on his arm. "Shit." Lizzy said, pulling away from Rich and running to where Georgie was, turning her away and pulling the younger girl to her chest, speaking quietly to her, calming her. She turned to stare at Wickham who saw the party of 4 and smirked, leaning down and bringing Lydia in for a kiss. Lizzy turned away, disgusted. "Rich get Charlie and Jane now." He nodded and quickly worked his way through the crowd to find the couple. Darcy was death glaring Wickham as he stood protectively over the two girls. Lizzy was still whispering sweet nothings into Georgie's ear as Rich came up with Jane and Charlie. They all stood around, for a minute until Lizzy decided to take control. "Oh come on. Darcy, Rich go evict him and drag Lydia away from him. She's too drunk to notice much anyway. Charlie stay here and guard us just in case he decides to come this way and Jane help." She said quickly. The men nodded while Jane kneeled down to help calm Georgiana. Out of the corner of her eye Lizzy saw Rich and Darcy pull Lydia and Wickham apart, dragging him out the door while covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. She quickly shook her head and once again spoke in Georgie's ear. Then she remembered. The lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. She began to sing in French, hoping to calm the girl. Soon enough Georgie's tears stopped.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

"Yes he's gone sweetheart. You won't have to worry about him ever again." Jane said passionately as Charlie stood awkwardly trying not to listen in on their conversation.

"I thought I was strong enough to see him again but all the memories came flooding back." She said quietly.

"It's alright hun. I think you've had enough excitement for one evening. I think your brother and cousin will take you home soon enough. You need to sleep." Georgie nodded sleepily, while Lizzy raised her eyes to meet Jane's. They would have to watch out for Lydia. She was becoming too wild.

The boys had come back within 15 minutes and Darcy and Richard both agreed with Lizzy that they should take Georgie home. Darcy picked up his sister, concerned.

"Thank you Elizabeth. For helping her." He said stiffly.

"You're welcome. I hope she recovers." She said back. She watched as he and Richard both left the building. Jane and Charlie had once again gone off to god knows where and Lizzy was stuck wondering around the party by herself. She just wanted to go home.

"Hey lonely girl! How you doing?" Charlotte asked her as she came up and hugged her friend.

"Charlotte can you take me home?" Lizzy asked. "I'm too tired to party anymore."

"Of course Lizzy." They walked in silence to Charlotte's car. She didn't know what to say to her. She was just disappointed. Charlotte parked in front of Lizzy's apartment and they both sat there in silence.

"Say it Lizzy. Just say it." Charlotte said, sighing.

"Is it true?" She asked quietly.

"That I'm marrying Collins? Yes. Yes it is."

"Why?!" Lizzy burst out. "He's ugly. He just wants a housewife who can clean his gross underpants for him and he –"

"Enough Lizzy." Charlotte said warningly.

"Why Char? Why?"

"He's rich Lizzy." She said simply.

"You're marrying him for his money?" Lizzy asked aghast. "That's sickening Charlotte. Real sickening." She said harshly.

"Yes Lizzy. I'm marrying him for his money. Not all of us can have our romantic fantasies come true." She said quietly.

"But Char! You're smart, pretty, you know how to board and –"

"I'm old Lizzy. I'm not as pretty as your or Jane and I'm not as good at boarding as you and you know it. No one else will want me Lizzy. Bill offers me stability, money and a home to call my own. I can't continue to live off my parent's money."

"You make your own money!"

"But it's not enough Lizzy!" Charlotte shouted at her. "It's not enough." She repeated in a forlorn voice.

"That's sickening Charlotte. I expected better than this from you."

"ENOUGH!" Char shouted. "Enough! I don't have your talents or Jane's beauty. I have to accept what I've got in life and right now all I've got is Bill and for me that's enough." She shouted. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I don't understand Char I just –"

"Get out." Charlotte said in a quiet voice. "Just get out." Lizzy was affronted.

"But Char I –"

"I never wanted your approval Lizzy. All I wanted was your support. You're my best friend and I've been there for you through thick and thin and just this once all I wanted was for you to be there for me. How stupid I was to believe that you would be there for me. Just go. I'm leaving tomorrow for Rosings and there's nothing you can do about it." She said quietly. "Go." Lizzy got out of the car, shocked as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She heard a car speeding away and as she turned on the light and closed the door, Lizzy slid down the length of the door and began to sob. Where had it all gone so wrong?

* * *

Lizzy woke up, tired, aching and sore. She had a quick shower and got changed, checking her phone for any messages and had only one from Jane who had stayed the night at the Bingleys. Lizzy would have to quiz her later. She was about to resign herself to a how I met your mother marathon when there was a knock on the door. Lizzy opened it to see Rich. She smiled and let him in but he shook his head.

"Coffee?" He asked pleadingly. "I need some so bad it's not funny." She laughed and nodded. They walked to a nearby café and Lizzy sat down, waiting for Rich to order and talk.

"What's up?"

"Can't I just come to see my girl?"

"Not when you look like you've barely escaped from a train wreck. What happened?" She asked him in concern.

"We took care of Wickham but I'm not sure that it was enough, we might have just added more fuel to the fire of hatred he holds inside for us but I'm not sure. Darcy thought it was best that he and Georgie leave cause she clearly isn't strong enough yet." Lizzy nodded sadly. She understood but was sad to see her new friend go. "She wrote you a letter though and I have it here." Lizzy smiled and pocketed it for later.

"Are you going with them?" She asked sadly.

"They've already left. I told Darcy that I wanted to stay and make sure that Wickham didn't try anything for a few weeks before I leave. But you know, I wanted to stay around you too, I just didn't mention it to him." He said sheepishly. Lizzy laughed and kissed him on the cheek which he quickly turned into a proper kiss. When they broke away they both were blushing bright red. They spent a good two hours at the café before Rich said he had to leave to work on his business stuff. He walked her back to her apartment and left with several goodbye kisses. She sat in the kitchen as she opened Georgie's letter. It said how sorry she was to leave and that she would miss both Lizzy and Jane and gave them both open invitations to visit her at her home, Pemberley some time. Lizzy smiled. She was such a sweet girl. Georgie also hoped that Lizzy would continue to coach her in boarding when they met up again which she was very optimistic that they would. Lizzy laughed at that and looked up, startled when she heard Jane walk through the front door. She smiled as she saw Jane laugh out loud happily.

"Someone's in a good mood." She noted.

"Yeah. I feel good."

"How was your night?" Lizzy asked as she winked at Jane. Jane said nothing. "Did you…?" Jane just blushed. "OH MY GOD YOU SO DID!" Jane nodded shyly, hiding her flaming face in her hands.

"Was he good?" Lizzy asked.

"LIZZY!" Jane said, blushing brightly.

"What? It was a perfectly normal, sensible question." She retorted. Sticking her tongue out.

"It was incredible and amazing. I've never felt the same connection that I share with him with anyone else." Jane said in a daze. They both spent time giggling over Jane's night in an impromptu gossip session and Lizzy then had to go out, teaching a class on the mountain that was supposedly Charlotte's but she had had to leave in the morning and they were still looking for someone to replace her. Lizzy got back exhausted, only to find Jane sniffling on the couch, with red and puffy eyes.

"Jane what happened!" Lizzy asked, frightened. Her sister was never like this. Ever. She was instantly worried. Jane just pointed over to the answering machine and Lizzy dashed over and played the only recording on the machine.

Hey Jane, it's Caroline calling, I just wanted to let you know that Charlie and I are going back to London and we're not sure if we're going to come back any time soon so don't get your hopes up sweetie. I think he wanted to go back and visit an ex but I'm not sure, but anyway there's a lot of business to catch up on too and goodness knows that society needs me back but if you're in town give me a call and we'll catch up okay? Byeee.

It sounded so fake and Lizzy just wanted to go find Caro Bingley and rip her eyes out herself. But first, Jane. She had burst into tears when the recording started to play.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake sweetheart." Lizzy said soothingly, letting Jane cry on her.

"It was as clear as day Lizzy. He's visiting an ex." She burst into more tears and Lizzy calmed her again until Jane had an idea, "What if I wasn't good enough in bed? That's why he wants to go see an ex because she was better than me in bed." She burst into new tears while Lizzy tried helplessly to calm her down until Jane finally fell asleep on the couch and Lizzy went and got a blanket to cover her sister with. How could this happen? Charlie was so into Jane it was ridiculous! How could he be so cruel? And to not even break it off himself! This sounded like the work of a mole. Lizzy narrowed her eyes. She would find out who had been behind this break up and gouge out their eyes. No one messed with Lizzy Bennet's sister and got away with it. She sighed as she sank into the other chair in the room. Where had it all gone so wrong? It was all smiles and everyone was happy until Georgie suddenly left for Pemberley, Charlotte had left her for Collins and Charlie had left her with a sobbing and distraught Jane. She shook her head slowly. Where had it all gone so wrong?

* * *

There's the very long chapter as promised. Sorry for the wait! Year 12 is hectic as! Hopefully I can post again within the next few weeks. Thanks for sticking with me!

xx Faithinfools

P.S. The dresses for the three girls are as follows:

Jane's is Emma Watson's dress she wore to the Elle Style Awards in 2011

Georgie's is Emma Watson's dress she wore in Hong Kong promoting Lancôme in 2011

Lizzy's is Emma Watson's dress she wore to the 2013 MTV movie awards.


End file.
